Mario
Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 is a movie. Plot Community and Placement * Takes place after the season 3 premiere. Characters Heroes * Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 00 * Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Ultimate Horobi * Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Jin Burning * Unified Heroes ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O ** Drag "MrDragonboy96"/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz ** Moonshine McColt/Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider Orga X ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider Psyga X ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Link ** Pit ** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Decade II ** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Diend II ** Blue Woz/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Drive Type Burning ** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD ** Scribble Dee ** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo ** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade ** Nick/Kamen Rider Faiz 01 ** Aqua Blossom/Kamen Rider Low Build (w/Build Driver) ** Rose Heart/Kamen Rider MantisHopper ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build ** Black Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Overlord Zi-O ** Fire Dust ** EvanUno ** Redbee ** Mega Man ** Pac-Man ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger ** Princess Peach ** Princess Daisy ** Princess Rosalina & Luma ** Princess Toadstool ** Yoshi ** Bowser/Bowsette ** Bowser Jr. ** King Koopa ** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Ludwig von Koopa *** Lemmy Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Cheatsy Koopa *** Bully Koopa *** Big Mouth Koopa *** Kootie Pie Koopa *** Hip *** Hop *** Kooky von Koopa ** Piranha Plant ** Toad ** Pauline ** Paper Mario ** Paper Luigi ** Paper Princess Peach ** Paper Yoshi ** Paper Bowser ** Paper King Koopa ** Paper Bowser Jr. ** Paper Kooplings *** Paper Larry Koopa *** Paper Iggy Koopa *** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. *** Paper Wendy O. Koopa *** Paper Ludwig von Koopa *** Paper Lemmy Koopa *** Paper Roy Koopa ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Amy Rose ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat ** Lance the Fox ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat ** Vector the Crocodile ** Charmy Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Flood the Tanuki ** Hyper Metal Sonic ** Sticks the Badger ** Tikal ** Nicole the Holo-Lynx ** Bunnie Rabbot ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Sally Acorn ** Rotor the Walrus ** Tsukuyomi (Fox) ** Susanoo *** Amaterasu ** Rikudou Sennin ** Ama-Tsu-Mara ** Takami-Musubi-No-Kami ** Ame-No-Minaka-Nushi-No-Kami ** Inoshishi, Benzai-Ten ** Toyotama-Hime ** Kami-Musubi-No-Kami ** Izanagi ** Izanami ** Awashima ** Hiruko ** Classic Sonic the Hedgehog ** Classic Miles "Tails" Prower ** Classic Knuckles the Echidna ** Classic Amy Rose ** Classic Vector the Crocodile ** Classic Charmy Bee ** Classic Espio the Chameleon ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Classic Rotor the Walrus ** Classic Bunnie Rabbot ** Classic Sally Acorn ** Classic Antoine D'Coolette ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) ** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) ** Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) ** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) ** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic Boom) ** Team Cybonic *** Cyborg Sonic *** Cyborg Tails *** Cyborg Knuckles *** Cyborg Amy *** Cyborg Sticks ** Zooey ** FriendBot ** Mighton ** Bolts (Sonic Boom) ** Og ** Perci ** Comedy Chimp ** Cutebot ** D.B. Platypus ** D-Fekt ** Diane Aardvark ** Gogoba Chief ** Justin Beaver ** Lost Pepper of Claggerhorn ** Mrs. Vandersnout ** Mombot ** Monkey-Boy ** Rock monster ** Soar the Eagle ** Staci ** Stone Guardian ** Tommy Thunder ** Tunnel-Bot ** Wild Cat ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series)) ** Tom Wachowski ** Dr. Annie Wachowski ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) ** Knuckles the Enchidna (Sonic X) ** Amy Rose (Sonic X) ** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) ** Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) ** Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) ** Cheese the Chao (Sonic X) ** Big the Cat (Sonic X) ** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) ** Charmy Bee (Sonic X) ** Espio the Chameleon (Sonic X) ** Tikal (Sonic X) ** Cosmo (Sonic X) ** Chris Thorndyke ** Chuck Thorndyke ** Helen (Sonic X) ** Danny (Sonic X) ** Frances ** Nelson Thorndyke ** Lindsey Thorndyke ** Sam Speed ** Paul (Sonic X) ** Dawn (Sonic X) ** Ella (Sonic X) ** Mister Tanaka ** Mister Stewart ** Rotach ** Topaz (Sonic X) ** Cheung ** Devine ** Hawk (Sonic X) ** Emerl (Sonic X) ** Vanilla the Rabbit ** Chaos (Sonic X) ** E-102 Gamma (Sonic X) ** ZERO (Sonic X) ** E-101 Beta (Sonic X) ** E-103 Delta (Sonic X) ** E-104 Epsilon (Sonic X) ** E-105 Zeta (Sonic X) ** E-77 Lucky ** Lily (Sonic X) ** The President (Sonic X) ** Christina Cooper ** Miranda Curtis ** Officer Albright ** Elmer Johnson ** Albert Butler ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) ** Sonia the Hedgehog ** Manic the Hedgehog ** Queen Aleena Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Underground) ** Oracle of Delphius ** Cyrus (Sonic Underground) ** Trevor (Sonic Underground) ** Uncle Chuck (Sonic Underground) ** Argus (Sonic Underground) ** ART (Sonic Underground) ** Renée (Sonic Underground) ** Captain Squeegee ** Ifyoucan ** Amir ** Jamal ** Zeb (Sonic Underground) ** Jerod ** Granny (Sonic Underground) ** Serro ** Rudy (Sonic Underground) ** Sheila (Sonic Underground) ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** Sara (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** The President (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** President's aide ** Old Man Owl ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Antoine Depardieu (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Rotor ** Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Nicole (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Dulcy ** Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Ari (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** King Acorn ** Dove (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Lupe (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** MacHopper ** Princess Sally Acorn (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Breezie ** Professor Caninestein ** Professor Von Schlemmer ** Robotnik Jr. ** Sergeant Doberman ** Zero the Jackal ** Mephiles the Dark ** Emerl ** Gemerl *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Sheik *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Elma *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Luminary *** Erdrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo and Kazooie *** Terry Bogard *** Ken Masters *** Guile/Guile Ranger *** Cammy/Cammy Ranger *** Zangief/Zangief Ranger *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** EvanUn0 *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Sophie Sophisticated *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Megan Williams/Kamen Rider Di-Cado *** Ink Jet/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk Charge *** Indiana Rave *** Snow Flower *** Orange Sunrise/Kamen Rider Neo Gaim *** Mandarine Mélange *** Fry Lilac *** Raspberry Lilac *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Alucard *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia Medici **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Polterpup *** Gooigi *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Nightmare Investigators **** Gate **** Isoc **** High Max **** Commander Yammark **** Ground Scaravich **** Blizzard Wolfang **** Blaze Heatnix **** Rainy Turtloid **** Infinity Mijinion **** Metal Shark Player **** Shield Sheldon *** Berkana *** Gareth *** Mysticons **** Arkayna Goodfey **** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf **** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid **** Piper Willowbrook *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Robbie (Rabbids Invasion) *** Alice Gassman *** Professor Jones *** Kassidy Vale/Kamen Rider Proto Poppy *** Kazzyy Vale/Kamen Rider Proto Cronus *** Beep-O 2.0 *** Granny (Rabbids Invasion) *** Team Symphogear **** Hibiki Tachibana **** Tsubasa Kazanari **** Chris Yukine **** Maria Cadenzavna Eve **** Shirabe Tsukuyomi **** Kirika Akatsuki **** Miku Kohinata ** Special Unit *** Bridget Barnes *** Dumbar *** Doff *** Sub-Zero *** Scorpion *** Master Chief *** Jack Raiden ** SGAII-RD *** Jim Stern/Kamen Rider Proto Brave *** Agent Glyker/Kamen Rider Proto Lazer ** Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew *** Rainbooms **** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi **** Sunset Shimmer **** Princess Twilight Sparkle **** Pinkie Pie **** Rainbow Dash **** Applejack **** Rarity **** Fluttershy *** Shadowbolt Seven **** Sour Sweet **** Indigo Zap **** Sunny Flare **** Sugarcoat **** Lemon Zest **** Orange Sherbette **** Melon Mint *** Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) **** Leonardo **** Raphael **** Donatello **** Michelangelo *** Spike *** Spike the Dog *** April O'Neil *** Casey Jones *** Keno *** Karai *** Shinigami *** Rocksteady *** Bebop *** Fugitoid *** Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Pigeon Pete **** Leatherhead **** Professor Rockwell **** Spider Bytez **** Mondo Gecko **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman **** Joe Eyeball *** Trixie Lulamoon/Kamen Rider Mage *** Starlight Glimmer *** Adagio Dazzle *** Aria Blaze *** Sonata Dusk *** Juniper Montage *** Sandalwood/Kamen Rider Rebirth *** Micro Chips/Kamen Rider Beta Birth *** Flash Sentry/Kamen Rider G3 *** Brawly Beats/Kamen Rider G3 *** Ringo/Kamen Rider G3 *** Thunderbass/Kamen Rider Di-Cado *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce/Rider Unit Faiz *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips and Snails *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo *** Venus De Milo *** Tiger Claw *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Zeno *** Keno *** Zach *** Caitlin *** Nokka/Kamen Rider Burnout *** Track Starr/Kamen Rider Drive 01 *** Copper Plume/Kamen Rider Neo Ryugen *** Gamerpen Squad **** Gamerpen/Kamen Rider Nexus/Kamen Rider Nexus Alter (Leader) **** Mezma/Kamen Rider Barlckxs (Motif: Black RX) **** Cupcake Slash/Kamen Rider Zonjis (Motif: Shin, ZO, J) **** Medusa (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Zamonas (Motif: Amazons Riders) **** Zoe Star Pink/Kamen Rider Trfis (Motif: The First, The Next) **** Regressa/Kamen Rider Metanacks (Motif: Black Baron, Another Para-DX, Metal Build) **** Contralto/Kamen Rider Blevolas (Motif: Evol, Blood, Killbus) **** Angel Love/Kamen Rider Kaisei (Motif: Night Rogue, Blood Stalk, Kaiser System) **** Mercy (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Shichikis (Motif: Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki) **** North Bridge/Kamen Rider Eights (Motif: Power Up 1, 3, 4) **** Esbern/Kamen Rider Virevus (Motif: Odin, Ouja, Ryuga) **** Night Quill/Kamen Rider Herakeasus (Motif: Kabutech Riders) **** Quillwrite/Bikaiser/Kamen Rider Khardeengs (Motif: Ankh, Greeds) **** Lily (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Logts (Motif: G, Gorider) (Formerly) **** Starry Steps/Kamen Rider Janin (Motif: Ninja System) **** Ryo Machina/Kamen Rider Machina (Motif: Mechanic System) **** Kamen Rider Futives (Motif: Futo Detective) **** Kamen Rider Garoes (Motif: Kamen Rider Kuuga Manga) **** Kamen Rider Horubins (Motif: Amazons Gaiden Hotarubi) *** Sapphire Night/Kamen Rider New Build (Evolto gives new Evol-Driver to her) *** Bright Eyes/Kamen Rider New Cross-Z (Evolto gives new Evol-Driver to her) *** Amethyst Majesty/Kamen Rider Kabuteck *** Aiden Call/Kamen Rider Kirikama *** Shades/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Sonic Boomer *** Dragun Shot *** Sir Malachi *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Rahzar *** Mona Lisa *** Fishface *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Mr. Krabs *** Pearl Krabs *** Larry the Lobster *** Mrs. Puff *** Plankton *** Karen Plankton *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Dib Membrane *** Gaz Membrane *** Minimoose *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Proto R.I.C. *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Lionel Hamato *** Princess Rainbow Dash *** Princess Pinkie Pie *** Princess Rarity *** Princess Applejack *** Princess Fluttershy *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Spike (G1) *** Summer Solstice *** FrankIe *** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Master Splinter (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Justice Force **** Silver Sentry **** Metal Head **** Ananda **** Chrysalis **** Tsunami **** Nobody **** Raptarr **** Nano **** Turtle Titan **** Green Mantle **** Bowmaster **** Moleculo **** Gauntlet *** Ninja Tribunal **** Kon-Shisho **** Juto-Shisho **** Chikara-Shisho **** Hisomi-Shisho *** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **** Faraji Ngala **** Adam McKay **** Joi Reynard **** Tora Yoshida ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film series) *** Leonardo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Master Splinter (TMNT 2014 film series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Vern Fenwick (TMNT 2014 film series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *** Leonardo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Raphael (Rise of the TMNT) *** Donatello (Rise of the TMNT) *** Michelangelo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Master Splinter (Rise of the TMNT) *** April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT) *** Mayhem * World of TMNT (2007 Film) ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Master Splinter ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Yaotl * Hero Squad ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Rook Blonko ** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Lucy Mann ** Zed ** Rayona ** Skurd ** Manny Armstrong ** Helen Wheels ** Alan Albright ** Cooper Daniels ** Jimmy Jones ** Chrono Spanner ** Ester ** Kai Green ** Rook Shar ** Eunice ** Dan Zembrosky ** Troll Moko ** Amanda Highborn ** CuRT ** BuRT ** Randy Cunningham/The Ninja ** Howard Weinerman ** Zak/Kamen Rider Proto Kiva ** Zoe/Kamen Rider Gold Kiva ** Proto Kivat ** Gold Kivat ** Team Web-Warriors *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *** Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *** Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *** Miles Morales (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors)/Kid Arachnid *** Spider-Man 2099 (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Spider-Girl *** Spider-Man Noir *** Spyder-Knight *** Spider-Ham (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Blood Spider *** Web Beard *** Web-Slinger *** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Spider-Punk *** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider *** Bone Spider *** Goliath Spider *** Ghost Spider *** Amazing Avengers **** Nova **** White Tiger **** Iron Fist **** Power Man **** Ka-Zar **** Zabu **** Cloak and Dagger **** Squirrel Girl **** Triton **** Speedball **** Gravity **** Echo **** The Patrioteer **** Molecule Kid **** Crystal Amaquelin ** Gabriela Pertuz ** Iso ** Flint ** Haechi ** Secret Warrirors *** Dante Pertuz/Inferno *** Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot *** America Chavez *** Riri Williams/Ironheart ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Superior Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** Cloak and Dagger (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) ** A.R. World Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Takahiro Furuya/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)/Kamen Rider Black *** X-Rider (A.R. World) *** Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Joji Yuki (A.R. World)/Riderman *** Shigeru Jo (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Eiji Hino (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider OOO *** Takatora Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo (reboot) *** Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider Nigo (reboot) *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 (reboot) ** Amazons Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga (2015 manga series) ** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito (2015 manga series) ** Kaoru Ichijo/Generation 1 (2015 manga series) ** Saburo Kazeta/Inazuman ** Yu Kamimura (Underworld)/Poitrine ** Jiro (REBOOT)/Kikaider (REBOOT) ** Ichiro (REBOOT)/Kikaider 01 (REBOOT) ** Takuya Yamashiro/Spider-Man (Toei's Spider-Man) ** Sailor Senshi (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Usagi Tsukino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Moon (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Ami Mizuno (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Mercury (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Rei Hino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Mars (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Makoto Kino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Jupiter (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Minako Aino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Venus (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor V *** Luna/Sailor Luna *** Mamoru Chiba (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Tuxedo Mask (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) ** Cure Blossom Mirage ** Cure Marine Mirage ** Cure Sunshine Mirage ** Cure Moonlight Mirage ** Bomber Girls Pretty Cure ** Wonderful Net Pretty Cure ** Cure Earl ** Cure Nile ** Ohana/Cure Sunset ** Olina/Cure Wave ** Cure Continental ** Cure Katyushа ** Cure Southern Cross ** Cure Gonna ** Cure Pantaloni ** Cure Matador ** Queen Mirage/Cure Mirage ** Wakamiya Henri/Cure Infini ** Jiro/Kikaider (Android Kikaider: The Animation) ** Ichiro/Kikaider 01 (Kikaider 01: The Animation) ** Mieko/Bijinder ** Rei/Kikaider 00 ** Saburo Kazeda/Inazuman ** Jason Scott/Red Ranger (2017) ** Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (2017) ** Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (2017) ** Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (2017) ** Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2017) ** Jason Lee Scott (2016 comic)/Omega Red Ranger ** Zack Taylor (2016 comic)/Omega Black Ranger ** Trini Kwan (2016 comic)/Omega Yellow Ranger ** Kiya (2016 comic)/Omega Blue Ranger ** Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic)/All-New Pink Ranger ** All-New Black Ranger ** All-New Yellow Ranger ** Britt/All-New Red Ranger ** Sarge/All-New Blue Ranger ** Rocko/Red Wild West Ranger ** Abraham/Black Wild West Ranger ** William/Blue Wild West Ranger ** Miss Alicia/Yellow Wild West Ranger ** Red Emissary ** Blue Emissary ** Yellow Emissary ** Pink Solar Ranger ** Black Solar Ranger ** Yellow Solar Ranger ** Blue Solar Ranger ** Red Solar Ranger ** Green Solar Ranger ** T.J. (robot)/Red Turbo Ranger ** Justin (robot)/Blue Turbo Ranger ** Carlos (robot)/Green Turbo Ranger ** Ashley (robot)/Yellow Turbo Ranger ** Cassie (robot)/Pink Turbo Ranger ** Space Sheriff Skyfire ** Bio-Man *** Victor Lee/Biorhythm Red *** Zack Taylor (Bio-Man)/Biorhythm Green *** Billy Cranston (Bio-Man)/Biorhythm Blue *** Trini Crystal/Biorhythm Yellow *** Kimberly Harte/Biorhythm Pink ** Zaid (Dragon Knight OC)/Kamen Rider Surge ** /Kamen Rider Sango ** G3 Mild Team ** Renge Takatori/Kamen Rider Psyche ** ZECTroopers/Kamen Rider Oushis ** Neotroopers/ZECTrooper-NEOS ** Ataru Hisanaga/Futaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Shield Form ** Garulu/Kamen Rider Garulu ** Bassha/Kamen Rider Bassha ** Dogga/Kamen Rider Dogga ** Akiko Narumi/Kamen Rider Skull ** Ankh/Kamen Rider Ankh ** Kamen Rider Mach (Production Model) ** Kamen Rider Chaser (Production Model) ** Kiriko Shijima/Kamen Rider Lice ** Jabel/Kamen Rider Jabel ** Jiro Maki/Kamen Rider Proto Snipe ** Genpachiro Otta/Kamen Rider Genpachiro ** Graphite/Kamen Rider Graphite ** Takumi Katsuragi/Kamen Rider Build Charge ** Shinobu Katsuragi/Kamen Rider Mad Build ** Ryuga Banjo (New World)/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Black ** Akaba/Kamen Rider Castle ** Aoba/Kamen Rider Stag ** Kiba/Kamen Rider Owl ** Ritla/Kamen Rider Regulas ** Swartz/Kamen Rider Swartz ** Heure/Kamen Rider Heure ** Ora/Kamen Rider Ora ** Red Woz/Kamen Rider Red Woz ** Ziku Soldiers ** Geiztroopers ** Keito Myokion/Geiztrooper Keito ** Izu/Kamen Rider Elthemis ** Kamen Rider Squad *** Kamen Rider Black RX (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider Ichigo (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider ZX (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider V3 (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider X (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider Super-1 (Kamen Rider SD) *** Skyrider (Kamen Rider SD) *** Riderman (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider Nigo (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider Amazon (Kamen Rider SD) *** Kamen Rider Stronger (Kamen Rider SD) ** Master Gold/Ryusoul Gold ** Ai Hyuuga/Draft Pinkey ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man ** Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir ** Peni Parker/SP//dr Spider Suit ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man 1967 * Team Mao Mao and Gumball ** Sheriff Mao Mao ** Gumball Watterson ** Benson Dunswoody ** Skips ** Pops Maellard ** Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein ** High-Five Ghost ** Chance Sureshot ** Toothpick Sally ** Recap Robot ** Thomas/Nikolai ** CJ ** Rex Salazar ** Bobo Haha ** Noah Nixon ** Agent Six ** Rebecca Holiday ** White Knight ** Circe ** Tuck ** Skwydd ** Cricket ** Caesar Salazar ** Grim Reaper ** Billy ** Mandy ** Samurai Jack ** Ashi ** The Scotsman ** Mac ** Bloo ** Wilt ** Edurado ** Coco ** Frankie Foster ** Goo ** Numbuh 1 ** Numbuh 2 ** Numbuh 3 ** Numbuh 4 ** Numbuh 5 ** Juniper Lee *** Jasmine Lee *** Ray Ray Lee *** Dennis Lee *** Jody Irwin *** Ophelia Ramírez *** Roger Radcliffe *** Marcus Conner *** Lila *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Harold "Coop" Cooplowski *** Jamie *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Baboon *** Erin *** Adam Lyon *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Windsor Gorilla *** Slips Python *** Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan *** Ingrid Giraffe *** Johnny Bravo *** Carl Chryniszzswics *** Pops *** Little Suzy *** Bunny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Queen Eleanor *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Alex (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** OK Ben Let's GO Universe with Finn and Jake **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Mung Daal *** Shnitzhel *** Truffles *** Panini *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Kaz Harada *** Festro *** Dingo *** Slog *** Gweelok *** The Fart *** Uncle Grandpa *** Belly Bag *** Mr. Gus *** Pizza Steve *** Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *** Tiny Miracle *** Charlie Burgers the Ball-Loving Dog Next Door *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Timothy "Socks" Morton *** Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle *** Mitchell "Mitch" Freeman-Davis *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Dexter *** Dee Dee *** Agent Honeydew *** Commander (Dexter's Laboratory) ** Justice Friends *** Major Glory *** Val Hallen *** Krunk *** Tiki Torch *** Living Bullet *** Phan Tone *** Miss Spell *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Capital G *** White Tiger (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Sam-R-I ** Association of World Super Men *** E-Male *** Down Unda Mate *** Mushu Gai Man *** Mucho Muchacho *** Ya-Mon *** Big Ben *** Mandingo *** Comrade Red *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** Witchy Simone *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Robotgirl *** Miss Martian *** Artemis *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Wonder Girl *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst *** Superboy *** Arsenal *** Tulip Olsen *** One-One *** Glad-One *** Sad-One *** Atticus *** Mikayla *** Mirror Tulip Olsen *** Mirror One-One *** Mirror Atticus *** The Cat (Infinity Train) *** Amelia Hughes *** Jesse Cosay *** Alan Dracula *** Squirrel Scouts (Squirrel Scout Trio) **** Patsy Smiles **** Nina Neckerly **** Gretchen *** Cod Commando *** Dr. Courage *** Max Courage *** Rick Courage *** Johnny Test *** Dukey Test *** Susan Test *** Mary Test *** Mr. Black *** Mr. White *** Jimmy Roberts *** Robin Wheeler *** Craig Wheeler *** Yancy Roberts *** Golly Gopher *** Dolly Gopher *** Tux the Penguin *** Crocco the Alligator *** Flapjack *** Captain K'nuckles *** Bubbie *** Bumpy Snits *** Lewis Clark Jefferson *** Milly "Billy" Bartley *** Ornery Sue *** Randall P. McDuff *** Romeo Jones *** Sublimity Jill *** Toad E. Bartley *** Sunny Bridges *** Li'l D *** Tamika Jones *** Kim Chin *** Kam Chin *** Philly Phil *** Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *** Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *** Zak Saturday *** Doc Saturday *** Drew Saturday *** Fiskerton *** Komodo *** Zon *** Doyle Blackwell ** Off Colors *** Lars Barriga *** Fluorite *** Rhodonite *** Rutile Twins *** Padparadscha ** Jeremie Belpois ** Aelita Schaeffer ** Odd Della Robbia ** Ulrich Stern ** Yumi Ishiyama ** William Dunbar ** Reggie Abbott ** Todd ** Esther Hopkins ** Aaron ** Gwen ** Conelly ** CJ (Twelve Forever) ** Shane ** Mack ** Beefhouse ** Brown Roger ** Darla ** Flaps ** Galaxander ** Guy Pleasant the Dog Prince ** Pretty Please ** Sadmantha ** Sherbert ** Squid Cat ** Judy Abbott ** Daryl Abbott ** Dustin Abbott ** Kathy ** Ogden ** Thrasher ** Blastus ** Cow ** Chicken ** Apple ** Onion ** Burger ** Hot Dog ** French Fry ** Cotton Candy ** Falafel ** Patty ** Chicken Nugget ** Wyatt Black ** Lyle Hugginson ** Dante Ontero ** Angie Prietto ** Max Ross ** Laserbot ** Joaquin Prietto ** Rodney J. Squirrel ** Andy Johnson ** Oscar ** Leon ** Darlene ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Luminary *** Rabbid Erdrick *** Rabbid Solo *** Rabbid Eight *** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie *** Rabbid Terry *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckles *** Rabbid Shadow *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Cream *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Bwadow *** Bwarouge *** Luddy Von Bwah *** Iggle *** Roi *** Mort *** Lare Lare *** Wendle *** Lemmster *** Rabbid Mona *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio *** Pirabbid Plant ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 000 *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Secur-X *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Rabbid Singer *** Rocket Hat Rabbid *** Female Punk Rock Rabbid *** Blondie Rabbid *** Color Spin Hat Rabbid *** Blue Tie Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid 2 *** Conductor Rabbid *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Baby Rabbid *** Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid ** Legend Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Ryutaro Okada/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Hiroe Igeta/Kamen Rider Valkyrie *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Killbus/Kamen Rider Killbus *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm *** /Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Akagi/Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** Kamen Sentai Gorider *** Aka-Rider *** Ao-Rider *** Mido-Rider *** Ki-Rider *** Momo-Rider ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *** **** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed **** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue **** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen **** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow **** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink **** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak **** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed **** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue **** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack **** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink **** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *** Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle ** Neo-Jetman *** J1 *** J2 *** J3 *** J4 *** J5 ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Asuka Kagura/Shurikenger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Tessai/Kyoryu Gray *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** *** **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X ** *** Kou/Ryusoul Red *** Melt/Ryusoul Blue *** Asuna/Ryusoul Pink *** Towa/Ryusoul Green *** Bamba/Rysoul Black *** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold ** Yousuke Jou/Spielban ** Diana/Diana Lady ** Helen/Helen Lady ** Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder ** Violent Spirit Top Gunder ** Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha ** Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan ** Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha ** Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa ** Castle Ninja Baron Owl ** Jail Ninja Habrum ** Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard ** Explosive Ninja Rocket Man ** Lightning Ninja Wild ** Holy Ninja Alamsa ** Treasure Ninja Jane ** Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja ** Paper Ninja Oruha ** Flower Ninja Yumeha ** Catherine/Catherine Ninja ** Winspector *** Bikel *** Walter ** Solbrain *** Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *** Reiko Higuchi/SolJeanne *** SolDozer ** Exceedraft *** Kosaku Muraoka/Draft Blues *** Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *** Gun Gibson ** Blue SWAT (Team) *** Sarah Misugi/Purple Swat *** Sig/Gray Swat *** Gold-Platinum ** B-Fighters *** Daisaku Katagiri/G-Stag *** Mai Takatori/Reddle *** Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto ** New Generation of B-Fighters *** Kengo Tachibana/B-Fighter Kuwager *** Ran Ayukawa/B-Fighter Tentou ** New B-Fighters *** Mac Windy/B-Fighter Yanma *** Julio Rivera/B-Fighter Genji *** Li Wen/B-Fighter Min *** Sophie Villeneuve/B-Fighter Ageha ** B-Robots *** Kabutack *** Kuwajiro *** Tobimasky *** Dangoron *** Gerotan *** Tentorina *** Ganirun *** Spidon *** Cobrander *** Sharkler *** Robotack *** Kamerock *** Mog-Lucky *** Takkard *** Mimeena *** Torabolt *** Darkrow *** Kabados *** Speedam/Speedy Wonder *** Mightburn/Mighty Wonder ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright *** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Momozono Love/Cure Peach *** Aono Miki/Cure Berry *** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Aida Mana/Cure Heart *** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender *** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora *** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid *** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle *** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice *** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait *** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Nono Hana/Cure Yell *** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour *** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow ** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *** Blue Cat/Cure Cosmo ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *** Terasawa/Ultraman Ribut ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger I/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *** Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *** Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *** Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /SPD Gold Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** / *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Megaforce Green *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver *** *** *** Jason Scott/Red Ranger (2017) *** Billy/Blue Ranger (2017) *** Zack/Black Ranger (2017) *** Trini/Yellow Ranger (2017) *** Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2017) ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Chance/Kamen Rider Torque ** Van/Kamen Rider Camo ** Price/Kamen Rider Strike ** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust ** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting ** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe ** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear ** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren ** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx ** Eubulon/Advent Master ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Agent Beetleborgs *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg *** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg ** Ichigo Hoshimiya ** Aoi Kiriya ** Ran Shibuki ** Yurika Todo ** Kaede Ichinose ** Seira Otoshiro ** Kī Saegusa ** Sora Kazesawa ** Maria Himesato ** Otome Arisugawa ** Sakura Kitaoji ** Shion Kamiya ** Michelle Tachibana ** Asami Himuro ** Akari Ōzora ** Sumire Hikami ** Hinaki Shinjō ** Juri Kurebayashi ** Rin Kurosawa ** Madoka Amahane ** Yume Nijino ** Hime Shiratori ** Tsubasa Kisaragi ** Yuzu Nikaidō ** Yozora Kasumi ** Lilie Shirogane ** Tsubaki Saionji ** Arisa Mizukoshi ** Reika Yūki ** Nina Dōjima ** Nono Daichi ** Lisa Shirakaba ** Mikuru Natsuki ** Mizuki Kanzaki ** Miyabi Fujiwara ** Kokone Kurisu ** Nina Dōjima ** Hazuki Aranada ** Monica Kiki ** Subaru Yūki ** Nozomu Igarashi ** Asahi Kasumi ** Kanata Kira ** Koharu Nanakura ** Laura Sakuraba ** Ako Saotome ** Mahiru Kasumi ** Elza Forte ** Rei Kizaki ** Kirara Hanazono ** Aria Futaba ** Aine Yūki ** Mio Minato ** Maika Chōno ** Emma Hinata ** Karen Kamishiro ** Mirai Asuka ** Marin Manami ** Rinna Shinkai ** Sakuya Shirayuri ** Kaguya Shirayuri ** Hibiki Tenshō ** Alicia Charlotte ** Wakaba Harukaze ** Raki Kiseki ** Jump Force *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Roronoa Zoro *** Usopp *** Sanji *** Nami *** Tony Tony Chopper *** Nico Robin *** Franky *** Brook *** Jinbei *** Whitebeard *** Trafalgar D. Water Law *** Boa Hancock *** Portgas D. Ace *** Sabo *** Silvers Rayleigh *** Bartolomeo *** Cavendish *** Orlumbus *** Hajrudin *** Coby *** Shanks *** Emporio Ivankov *** Mr. 2 Bon Clay *** Mr. 3 *** Vivi *** Rebecca *** Kyros *** Riku Dold III *** Viola *** Sai *** Boo *** Chinjao *** Kin'emon *** Kanjuro *** Raizo *** Inuarashi *** Nekomamushi *** Vinsmoke Reiju *** Galley La *** Marco *** Charlotte Chiffon *** O-Tsuru *** Tenguyama Hitetsu *** Kiku *** Old Man Hyo *** Koala *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Shoto Todoroki *** Katsuki Bakugo *** Tsuyu Asui *** Minoru Mineta *** Eijiro Kirishima *** Mirio Togata *** Yuga Aoyama *** Mina Ashido *** Denki Kaminari *** Kyoka Jiro *** Hanta Sero *** Momo Yaoyorozu *** Eri (My Hero Academia) *** Mashirao Ojiro *** Melissa Shield *** Eijirō Kirishima *** Fumikage Tokoyami *** Mezō Shōji *** Kōji Kōda *** Toru Hagakure *** Rikidō Satō *** Neito Monoma *** Itsuka Kendo *** Ibara Shiozaki *** Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *** Juzo Honenuki *** Nirengeki Shoda *** Yosetsu Awase *** Kosei Tsuburaba *** Sen Kaibara *** Kojiro Bondo *** Reiko Yanagi *** Jurota Shishida *** Shihai Kuroiro *** Yui Kodai *** Hiryu Rin *** Kinoko Komori *** Togaru Kamakiri *** Pony Tsunotori *** Setsuna Tokage *** Manga Fukidashi *** Mirio Togata *** Tamaki Amajiki *** Nejire Hado *** Mei Hatsume *** Hitoshi Shinso *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchiha *** Sakura Haruno *** Kakashi Hatake *** Gaara *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Shino Aburame *** Sai *** Rock Lee *** Tenten *** Shikamaru Nara *** Ino Yamanaka *** Chōji Akimichi *** Temari *** Kankuro *** Itachi Uchiha *** Jiraiya (Naruto) *** Tsunade *** Might Guy *** Asuma Sarutobi *** Utakata *** Killer B *** Konohamaru Sarutobi *** Hiruzen Sarutobi *** Iruka Umino *** Obito Uchiha *** Konan *** Hinata Hyūga *** Tenten *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Akamaru *** Shino Aburame *** Kurenai Yūhi *** Kakashi Hatake *** Ino Yamanaka *** Sai *** Boruto Uzumaki *** Sarada Uchiha *** Mitsuki *** Shikadai Nara *** Chōchō Akimichi *** Inojin Yamanaka *** Metal Lee *** Mirai Sarutobi *** Kagura Karatachi *** Denki Kaminarimon *** Iwabee Yuino *** Sumire Kakei *** Wasabi Izuno *** Namida Suzumeno *** Yusuke Urameshi *** Shizuru Kuwabara *** Yukina *** Chu *** Rinku *** Toya *** Jin *** Suzuka *** Shishiwakamaru *** Gon Freecss *** Killua Zoldyck *** Kurapika *** Leorio Paladinight *** Biscuit Krueger *** Morel Mackernasey *** Knov *** Palm Siberia *** Knuckle Bine *** Kite *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Orihime Inoue *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Yasutora Sado *** Uryū Ishida *** 'Kisuke Urahara *** Yoruichi Shihōin *** Renji Abarai *** Byakuya Kuchiki *** Tōshirō Hitsugaya *** Rangiku Matsumoto *** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *** Kon *** Kenpachi Zaraki *** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba *** Pegasus Seiya *** Athena *** Dragon Shiryu *** Cygnus Hyoga *** Andromeda Shun *** Phoenix Ikki *** Gold Saints *** Pegasus Koga *** Yugi Muto *** Yami Yugi *** Joey Wheeler *** Téa Gardner *** Tristan Taylor *** Seto Kaiba *** Ryou Bakura *** Duke Devlin *** Serenity Wheeler *** Rebecca Hawkins *** Mai Valentine *** Ishizu Ishtar *** Marik Ishtar *** Sugoroku Muto *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco *** Future Goten *** Kenshiro *** Bat *** Lin *** Rei *** Mamiya *** Airi *** Shu *** Fudou of the Mountains *** Falco (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryu (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryo Saeba *** Kaori Makimura *** Hideyuki Makimura *** Umibōzu *** Saeko Nogami *** Jonathan Joestar *** George Joestar I *** Danny (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) *** Erina Joestar *** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *** William Anthonio Zeppeli *** Tonpetty *** Straizo *** Dire *** Poco *** Bruford *** Poco's sister *** Lisa Lisa *** Smokey Brown *** Rudol von Stroheim *** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *** Loggins *** Messina *** Suzi Q *** Mark *** Mario Zeppeli *** George Joestar II *** Jotaro Kujo *** Holy Kujo *** Muhammad Avdol *** Noriaki Kakyoin *** Jean Pierre Polnareff *** Iggy *** Anne *** Roses *** Josuke Higashikata *** Koichi Hirose *** Okuyasu Nijimura *** Rohan Kishibe *** Reimi Sugimoto *** Arnold *** Tamami Kobayashi *** Toshikazu Hazamada *** Yukako Yamagishi *** Tonio Trussardi *** Shizuka Joestar *** Shigekiyo Yangu *** Aya Tsugi *** Mikitaka Hazekura *** Yuya Fungami *** Hayato Kawajiri *** Tomoko Higashikata *** Ryohei Higashikata *** Giorno Giovanna *** Bruno Bucciarati *** Team Bucciarati *** Narancia Ghirga *** Guido Mista *** Leone Abbacchio *** Trish Una *** Pannacotta Fugo *** Scolippi *** Pericolo *** Coco Jumbo *** Passione *** Jolyne Cujoh *** Ermes Costello *** Emporio Alniño *** Foo Fighters *** Weather Report *** Narciso Anasui *** Gwess *** Romeo Jisso *** Johnny Joestar *** Gyro Zeppeli *** Lucy Steel *** Hot Pants *** Mountain Tim *** Wekapipo *** Steven Steel *** Jesus *** Gregorio Zeppeli *** George Joestar I *** Nicholas Joestar *** Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *** Yasuho Hirose *** Daiya Higashikata *** Joshu Higashikata *** Norisuke Higashikata IV *** Tsurugi Higashikata *** Kyo Nijimura *** Hato Higashikata *** Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) *** Josefumi Kujo *** Karera Sakunami *** Rai Mamezuku *** Suzuyo Hirose *** Rina Higashikata *** Dai *** Pop *** Maam *** Hyunckel *** Leona *** Avan *** Gome *** Crocodine *** Himura Kenshin *** Kamiya Kaoru *** Myōjin Yahiko *** Sagara Sanosuke *** Takani Megumi *** Shinomori Aoshi *** Saitō Hajime *** Makimachi Misao *** Asta *** Yuno *** Noelle Silva *** Mimosa Vermillion *** Klaus *** Magna Swing *** Luck Voltia *** Gauche Adlai *** Marie Adlai *** Charmy Pappitson *** Yami Sukehiro *** Fuegoleon Vermillion *** Leopold Vermillion *** Rebecca Scarlet *** Neige *** Galena *** Glover *** Kane *** Navigator ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** World of Little Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** Monster Squad *** Sean Crenshaw *** Patrick Rhodes *** Horace *** Rudy Holloran *** Eugene *** Pete (Dog) *** Phoebe Crenshaw *** Frankenstein's Monster *** Scary German Guy *** Lisa Rhodes *** Detective Del Crenshaw *** Emily Crenshaw *** Walt *** Dracula *** Bruce W. Wolf *** Frank N. Stein ** Storm Hawks *** Aerrow *** Finn (Storm Hawks) *** Junko *** Piper *** Stork *** Radarr ** Dragon Racers *** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *** Stoick *** Tuffnut Thorston *** Astrid Hofferson *** Fishlegs *** Snotlout *** Ruffnut Thorston *** Gobber ** Team Slugterra *** Eli Shane *** Pronto Geronimole *** Trixie Sting *** Kord Zane *** Junjie ** Hikarians *** Nozomi *** Tsubasa *** Max *** Hikari *** Windash *** Police-Win *** Fire N'ex *** Sniper Sonic *** Dr. 300X *** Nankai Lapito *** Azusa *** Lighting West *** Doctor Yellow *** E3 Racer *** E4 Power *** Yamabiko *** K-kun *** Kodama *** STAR21 *** Seven *** Eurostar Blue Euro *** Hitachi Brothers *** Odakyū Romancecar *** Skyliner *** Rescue *** Hikarian X/Shadow X ** Red Team (Team Fortress) *** Heavy *** Scout *** Soldier *** Pyro *** Demoman *** Engineer *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** Miss Pauling *** Saxton Hale ** From the World of Fortnite *** Bull *** Harper *** Hazard *** Hype *** Izza *** Knox *** Kyle *** Penny *** Syd *** Crash *** Edge *** Enforcer *** Fiona *** Igor *** Ken *** Luna *** Mari *** Sarah *** Scorch *** Scorpion *** A.C. *** Buzz *** Deadeye *** Dusk *** Eagle Eye *** Grizzly *** Jess *** Quinn *** Ragnarok *** Rio *** Southie *** Specter *** Banshee *** Calamity *** Carlos *** Evelynn *** Havoc *** Hawk *** Headhunter *** Jonesy *** Ramirez *** Raptor *** Raven (Fortnite) *** Renegade *** Rio *** Sledgehammer *** Spitfire (Fortnite) *** Vaughn *** Wildcat ** From the World of Verum Rex *** Verum Rex *** Yozora ** From the World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of LEGO Friends/LEGO Elves *** Olivia *** Emma *** Stephanie *** Andrea *** Mia *** Emily Jones *** Azari Firedancer *** Farran Leafshade *** Aira Windwhistler *** Naida Riverheart ** From the World of G.I. Joe *** General Clayton “Hawk” Abernathy *** Conrad S. “Duke” Hauser *** Flint *** Beachhead *** Sgt. Slaughter *** Scarlett *** Snake Eyes *** Roadblock *** Gung-Ho *** Bazooka *** Breaker *** Wild Bill *** Zap *** Shipwreck *** Alpine *** Snow Job *** Lady Jaye *** Barbecue *** Sgt. Stalker *** Thunder *** Airborne *** Ace *** Short Fuze *** Tripwire *** Blowtorch *** Clutch *** Cover Girl *** Crankcase *** Spirit *** Cutter *** Doc *** Deep Six *** Dusty *** Flash *** Footloose *** Frostbite *** Grand Slam *** Quick Kick *** Recondo *** Rip Cord *** Mutt and Junkyard *** Torpedo *** Steeler *** Wet Suit *** Low-Light *** Cross-Country *** Dial-Tone *** Leatherneck *** Iceberg *** Sci-Fi *** Lift-Ticket *** Lifeline *** Mainframe *** Slipstream *** Lt. Falcon *** Jinx *** Big Lob *** Chuckles *** Law and Order *** Tunnel Rat ** From the World of Big O *** Roger Smith *** R. Dorothy Wayneright *** Norman Burg *** Dan Dastun *** Angel ** From the World of Hot Wheels: Accelerators *** Vert Wheeler *** Karma Eiss *** Nolo Pasaro *** Kurt Wylde *** Mitch 'Monkey' McClurg *** Tork Maddox *** Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs *** Brian Kadeem *** Dr. Peter Tezla *** GIG *** Shirako Takamoto *** Taro Kitano *** Mark Wylde *** Lani Tam *** Alec Wood *** Dan Dresden *** Banjee Castillo ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** JimBob ** Patrick (live-action) ** Mr. Manward ** Carol (SpongeBob SquarePants) ** Mr. Slabs ** Pearl Slabs ** Lincoln Loud ** Lori Loud ** Leni Loud ** Luna Loud ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud Jr. ** Lucy Loud ** Lana Loud ** Lola Loud ** Lisa Loud ** Lily Loud ** Clyde McBride ** Bobby Santiago ** CatDog ** Alvin Seville ** Simon Seville ** Theodore Seville ** Brittany Miller ** Jeanette Miller ** Eleanor Miller ** Hello Kitty ** Mimmy ** Dear Daniel ** Keroppi ** Badtz-maru ** Osmosis Jones ** Drix ** Maria Amino ** Stanley Whitefin ** Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) ** Angie Angel (Bendy and The Ink Machine) ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus *** Yona *** Ocellus *** Smolder *** Silverstream ** Guardian Power Rangers *** Jason Lee Scott (The Phantom Wars)/King Tyranno *** Tommy Oliver (The Phantom Wars)/Luminary Bracho *** Billy Cranston (The Phantom Wars)/Majestic Lupine *** Zack Taylor (The Phantom Wars)/Supreme Mastor *** Trini Kwan (The Phantom Wars)/Queen Gryphus *** Kimberly Ann Hart (The Phantom Wars)/Celestial Fenix *** Adam Park (The Phantom Wars)/Imperial Guardian *** Rocky DeSantos (The Phantom Wars)/Pharaonic Zaru *** Katherine Hillard (The Phantom Wars)/Lady Pterazon ** /Ranger Slayer ** /Solar Ranger ** The 7D *** Happy *** Grumpy *** Sleepy *** Dopey *** Sneezy *** Bashful *** Doc ** Cricket Green ** Tilly Green ** Bill Green ** Gramma Alice Green ** Remy Remington ** Nancy Green ** Inhuman Royal Family *** Black Bolt *** Gorgon *** Karnak *** Medusa Amaquelin *** Crystal Amaquelin *** Lockjaw ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Stella *** Musa *** Flora *** Aisha ** The Specialists *** Sky *** Brandon *** Timmy *** Riven *** Helia *** Roy *** Bishop *** Jared ** Team Star Wolf *** Wolf O'Donnell *** Leon Powalski *** Panther Caroso *** Mathis ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee *** Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx *** Luka Couffaine/Viperion *** Max Kanté/Pegase *** Lê Chiến Kim/Roi Single *** Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuuko *** Wang Fu/Jade Turtle ** Blythe Baxter ** Russell Ferguson ** Zoe Trent ** Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio ** Sunil Nevla ** Minka Mark ** Pepper Mildred Clark ** Penny Ling ** Anna Twombly ** Roger Baxter ** Youngmee Song ** Jasper Jones ** Sue Patterson ** Buttercream Sundae ** Aunt Christie ** Sugar Sprinkles ** SwaySway ** Buhdeuce ** The Bread Maker ** Ketta ** Sanjay Patel ** Craig Slithers ** Hector Flanagan ** Megan Sparkles ** Harvey Beaks ** Fee ** Foo ** Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom ** Irma Lair ** Taranee Cook ** Cornelia Hale ** Hay Lin ** Tommy Pickles ** Chuckie Finster ** Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille ** Angelica Pickles ** Susie Carmichael ** Dylan "Dil" Pickles ** Kimi Finster ** Spike (Rugrats) ** Howard "Howie" DeVille ** Sarah "Taffy" Maynston ** Tucker X ** Trudy X ** Tuesday X ** Truman X ** Rex X ** Home Base ** Steven Y ** Sasha Y ** Seven Y ** Scout Y ** Brandon (The X's) ** Felicity ** Miguel ** Athena ** Yana ** Chase Davenport ** Adam Davenport ** Bree Davenport ** Leo Dooley ** Bob (Lab Rats) ** Spin ** Kate (Lab Rats) ** Daniel Davenport ** Taylor (Lab Rats) ** Logan (Lab Rats) ** Bionic Soldiers ** Phoebe Thunderman ** Max Thunderman ** Nora Thunderman ** Billy Thunderman ** Hank Thunderman ** Barb Thunderman ** Chloe Thunderman ** Henry Hart/Kid Danger ** Ray Manchester/Captain Man ** Kaz ** Oliver ** Skylar Storm ** Benny (Mighty Med) ** Lizard Man ** Philip (Mighty Med) ** Ambrose ** Tecton ** Solar Flare II ** Incognito ** Blue Tornado ** The Crusher ** Brain Matter ** Titanio ** Mesmera ** Citadel ** The Great Defender ** Captain Atomic ** Mr. Quick ** Owl Girl ** Timeline ** Gray Granite ** Neocortex ** Surge ** Absolute Zero ** Snowstorm ** Remix ** Spotlight ** Alley Cat ** Agent Blaylock ** Optimo ** Dark Warrior ** Valkira ** Gamma Girl ** Amicus ** Harold (Mighty Med) *** Bubble Man ** Hapax the Elder ** Dynamo ** Human Blade ** Scarlet Ace ** Disgusto ** Queen Hornet ** Replicate ** Gravitas ** Lady Spectrum ** Skipper (Mighty Med) ** Arachnia ** Spark ** Ciara ** Arc ** Prudence ** Warwick ** Buttercup (Knight Squad) ** Kim Possible ** Ron Stoppable ** Rufus ** Wade ** Monique ** Athena ** Dudley Puppy ** Kitty Katswell ** The Chief ** Keswick ** T.U.F.F. Troopers ** Megan Williams (G1) ** Molly Williams (G1) ** Danny Williams (G1) ** Spike (G1) ** The Moochick ** Bushwoolies and the Grundles ** Scorpan ** Buttons ** Catrina ** Rep ** Fizzy ** Galaxy ** Gusty ** Ribbon (G1) ** Heart Throb ** Lofty ** North Star ** Paradise ** Surprise ** Whizzer ** Wind Whistler ** Cherries Jubilee ** Baby Cuddles ** Cupcake ** Gingerbread ** Lickety-Split ** Posey ** Sweet Stuff ** Baby Tiddly Winks ** Truly ** Rosedust ** Peach Blossom ** Morning Glory ** Honeysuckle ** Forget-Me-Not ** Twilight (G1) ** Locket ** Masquerade ** Magic Star ** Shady ** Sundance ** Baby Bouncy ** Baby Quackers ** Baby Half-Note ** Baby Lickety-Split ** Baby Tic-Tac-Toe ** Ripple ** Sea Shimmer ** Sunshower ** Surf Rider ** Water Lily ** Scoops ** Mimic ** Baby Fifi ** 4-Speed ** Salty ** Slugger ** Steamer & Tex ** Score/Quarterback ** Princess Tiffany ** Princess Primrose ** Princess Royal Blue ** Princess Serena ** Princess Sparkle ** Princess Starburst ** Knight Shade ** Cotton Candy ** Bubbles (G1) ** Bow-Tie ** Medley ** Ember (G1) ** Firefly ** Applejack (G1) ** Moondancer (G1) ** Glory ** Seawinkle ** Wavedancer ** Sealight ** Sparkler ** Powder ** Skydancer ** Razzaroo ** Minty ** Kimono ** Wysteria ** Lily (G1) ** Backstroke ** Beachcomber ** Sand Dollar ** Whitecap ** Drudge ** Gustave Le Grand ** Habbit ** King Hugo ** Kyrie ** Pluma ** Ruff ** Sting ** Captain Crabnasty ** Sunny Daze (G3) ** Sweetberry ** Cotton Candy (G3) ** Sparkleworks ** Rainbow Dash (G3) ** Pinkie Pie (G3) ** Star Catcher ** Sky Wishes ** Scooter Sprite ** Twinkle Twirl ** Coconut Cream ** Island Delight ** Coconut Grove ** Wysteria ** Thistle Whistle ** Sparkleworks ** Triple Treat ** Sweetberry ** Cloud Climber ** Tra La La ** Tiddlywink ** Zipzee ** Daffidazy ** Brights Brightly ** Rarity (G3) ** Whistle Wishes ** Puzzlemint ** Cheerilee (G3) ** Starflight (G3) ** Heart Bright ** Lily Lightly ** Storybelle ** Starsong ** Sweetie Belle (G3) ** Toola Roola (G3) ** Scootaloo (G3) ** Mayor Flitter Flutter ** Whimsey Weatherbe ** Fizzy Pop ** Scooter Doo (G3) ** Spike (G3) ** Sweetheart ** Melody ** Bright Eyes ** Patch ** Clover ** Bon Bon (G3) ** Teddy (G3) ** Ace (G3) ** Lancer ** Miss Hackney ** Spinner ** Dandy ** Buddy (G3) ** Twinkle Wish ** Applejack (G3) ** Valenshy ** Waterfire ** Honolu-loo ** Seaspray (G3) ** Sew-and-So ** Skywishes ** Sparkleworks ** Spring Fever ** Starbeam ** Star Flight ** Heart Bright ** Tink-a-Tink-a-Too ** Amberlocks ** Apple Spice ** Blossomforth ** Bowtie ** Bumblesweet ** Daffidazey ** Daisyjo ** Desert Rose ** Fiesta Flair ** Fizzy Pop ** Forsythia ** Gem Blossom ** Glitter Glide ** Magic Marigold ** Merriweather ** Mother Pie (G3) ** Peachy Pie ** Piccolo (G3) ** The Wonderbolts *** Spitfire *** Soarin *** Blaze *** Surprise *** Misty Fly *** Silver Zoom *** Fleetfoot *** High Winds *** Thunderlane ** Avengers *** Steve Rogers/Captain America *** Tony Stark/Iron Man *** Thor *** Bruce Banner/Hulk *** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *** Clint Barton/Hawkeye *** James Rhodes/War Machine *** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Shuri *** M'Baku/Man Ape *** Vision *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *** Sam Wilson/Falcon *** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *** Wong *** Pepper Potts/Rescue *** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Star-lord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Raccoon *** Nebula *** Mantis *** Groot ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Beast (X-Men) *** Cyclops *** Emma Frost *** Professor Charles Xavier *** Jean Grey *** Storm *** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *** Iceman *** Nightcrawler *** Angel *** Bishop *** Forge *** Gambit *** Rogue (X-Men) *** Colossus *** Psylocke *** Firestar *** Caliban *** Spyke *** Sunspot *** Berzerker *** Magma *** Jubilee *** Multiple *** Wolfsbane *** Cannonball *** Dani Moonstar *** Havok *** Boom Boom *** X-23 *** Amanda Sefton *** Wade Wilson/Deadpool *** Magneto ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic *** Thing *** Human Torch *** Invisible Woman ** Inhumans *** Black Bolt *** Gorgon *** Karnak *** Medusa Amaquelin *** Crystal Amaquelin *** Lockjaw ** Sakaraan Rebellion *** Korg *** Miek *** Biff *** Tasba *** Hajo *** Ejashi *** Hiroim *** Elloe Kaifi ** Ravagers *** Howard the Duck *** Stakar Ogord *** Aleta Ogord *** Charlie-27 *** Krugarr *** Mainframed the Duck *** Yondu Udonta *** Taserface *** Martinex *** Horuz *** Gef *** Retch *** Halfnut *** Brahl *** Oblo *** Scrote *** Narblik *** Tullk *** Vorker *** Huhtar *** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Eren Jeager ** Miskasa Ackerman ** Bell Cranel ** Hesita ** Ais Wallenstien ** Bete Loga ** Loki (Danmachi) ** Team Phineas & Ferb *** Phineas Flynn-Fletcher *** Ferb Flynn-Fletcher *** Candace Flynn-Fletcher *** Buford van Stomm *** Baljeet Tijinder *** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *** Irving Du Bois ** Team Milo Murphy's Law *** Milo Murphy *** Zack Underwood *** Melissa Chase ** Dipper Pines ** Mabel Pines ** Soos Ramirez ** Wendy Corduroy ** Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Dewey and Louie ** Webby Vanderquack ** Launchpad McQuack ** Mrs. Beakley ** Gyro Gearloose ** Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck ** Lena (DuckTales 2017) ** Della Duck ** Miss Quackfaster ** Fethry Duck *** Galactic Republic **** Anakin Skywalker **** Obi-Wan Kenobi **** Ahsoka Tano (Past) **** Mace Windu **** Yoda **** Clone Troopers **** Padme Amidala **** Jar Jar Binks **** Kit Fisto **** Plo Koon **** Aayla Secura **** Luminara Unduli **** Adi Gallia **** Bail Organa **** Barriss Offee **** Jocasta Nu **** Ki-Adi-Mundi **** Mon Mothma **** Onaconda Farr **** Captain Rex (Past) **** Commander Cody **** Shaak Ti **** Wag Too **** Echo **** Fives **** Neeyutnee **** Nahdar Vebb **** Eeth Koth **** Commander Colt **** Quinlan Vos **** Ky Narec **** Commander Stone **** Commander Fox **** Commander Ponds **** Commander Gree **** Commander Fil **** Commander Thire **** Commander Bly **** Saesee Tiin **** Tiplee **** Tiplar **** Commander Doom **** Commander Havoc **** Commander Jet **** Commander Monnk **** Commander Neyo **** Commander Thorn **** Commander Trauma **** Commander Wolffe **** Captain Breaker **** Captain Fordo **** Captain Keeli **** Captain Lock **** Captain Gregor **** Lieutenant Trap **** Lieutenant Hawk **** Byph **** Ganodi **** Gungi **** Katooni **** Petro **** Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **** Kalifa **** O-Mer **** Saw Gerrera **** Lux Bonteri **** Steela Gerrera *** Rebellion **** Kanan Jarrus **** Hera Syndulla **** Garazeb Orrelios **** Sabine Wren **** Alexsander Kallus **** Captain Rex **** Ahsoka Tano *** Resistance **** Jarek Yeager **** R1-J5 "Bucket" **** Tam Ryvora **** Neeku Vozo **** Torra Doza **** Hype Fazon **** Freya Fenris **** Griff Halloran **** Bo Keevil **** C4 **** Mia Gabon **** Hugh Sion *** Overwatch Agents **** Ana **** Baptiste **** Bastion **** Brigitte **** D.Va **** Doomfist **** Lúcio **** McCree **** Mei **** Mercy **** Orisa **** Pharah **** Reinhardt **** Reaper **** Sombra **** Soldier: 76 **** Symmetra **** Torbjörn **** Wrecking Ball **** Widowmaker **** Zarya **** Zenyatta *** Justice League **** Batman **** Superman **** The Flash **** Martian Manhunter **** Wonder Woman **** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **** John Stewart/Green Lantern **** Aquaman **** Swamp Thing **** Jonah Hex **** Shazam **** Hawkman **** Green Arrow **** Steel **** Animal Man **** Atom **** Black Lightning **** Black Canary **** Plastic Man **** Vixen **** Elongated Man **** B'wana Beast **** Red Tornado **** Detective Chimp **** Deadman **** The Spectre **** Metamorpho **** Wildcat **** Booster Gold **** Ted Kord/Blue Beetle **** Guy Gardener/Green Lantern **** Zatanna **** Hawkgirl **** Phantom Stranger **** Prince Karras **** Sandman **** Ice *** LEGO Dimensions Warriors **** Emmet Brickowski **** Lloyd Garmadon/The Green Ninja **** Kai Smith/The Fire Ninja **** Jay Walker/The Lightning Ninja **** Zane/The Ice Ninja **** Cole/The Black Ninja **** P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X **** Skylor/The Amber Ninja **** Seliel/The Phantom Ninja **** Ronin **** Echo Zane **** Eris the Eagle **** Gorzan the Gorilla **** Bladvic the Bear **** Woriz the Wolf **** Razzar the Raven **** Rogon the Rhino **** Scorm the Scorpion **** Sir Fangar **** Wyldstyle **** Benny **** MetalBeard **** ScribbleCop **** Sweet Mayhem **** Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi **** Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) **** Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) **** Unikitty **** Puppycorn **** Dr. Fox **** Hawkodile **** Richard (Unikitty!) **** Dr. Rabbit **** NEXO Knights ***** Clay Moorington ***** Aaron Fox ***** Lancelot "Lance" Richmond ***** Princess Macy Halbert ***** Axl (NEXO Knights) **** Elemental Warriors ***** Karlof ***** Neuro ***** Gravis ***** Jacob Pevsner ***** Shade ***** Paleman ***** Griffin Turner ***** Ash ***** Bolobo ***** Tox ***** Camille **** Tribes of CHIMA ***** Lagravis ***** Lavertus/ShadoWind ***** Longtooth ***** Lennox ***** Leonidas ***** Li'ella ***** Lion Swordsmen ***** Lion Gunners ***** Queen Crunket ***** King Crominus ***** Crooler ***** Crawley ***** Crug ***** Cranvil ***** Crokenburg ***** Ewald ***** Ewar ***** Equila ***** Eglor ***** Elida ***** Gardo ***** G'Loona ***** Grizzam ***** Gornay ***** Grumlo ***** Gelsi ***** Rawzom ***** Rizzo ***** Razcal ***** Winzar ***** Wilhurt ***** Wakz ***** Windra ***** Wonald ***** Rinona ***** Rukus ***** Runk ***** Buchuma ***** Balkar ***** Bungey ***** Bumpy ***** Bozy ***** Bezar ***** Scutter ***** Scolder ***** Scrug ***** Braptor ***** Blista ***** Fluminox ***** Florax ***** Flinx ***** Foltrax ***** Frax ***** Firox ***** Tormak ***** Trakkar ***** Tazar ***** Lundor ***** Strainor ***** Stealthor ***** Sykor ***** Sirox ***** Sibress ***** Saraw ***** Saber-Tooth Tiger Soldiers ***** Maula ***** Mottrot ***** Mungus ***** Vardy ***** VoomVoom ***** Vornon ***** Vultrix ***** Vulture Soldiers ***** Icebite ***** Icerlot ***** Icepaw ***** Iceklaw ***** Ice Bear Soldiers *** Keyblade Wielders **** Kairi **** Roxas **** Naminé **** Data-Sora **** Data-Roxas **** Data-Riku **** Data-Naminé **** Ventus **** Terra **** Aqua *** Autobots **** Optimus Prime **** Ultra Magnus **** Bumblebee **** Bulkhead **** Arcee **** Ratchet **** Cliffjumper **** Smokescreen **** Wheeljack **** Knock Out **** Strongarm **** Sideswipe **** Grimlock **** Drift **** Windblade **** Fixit **** Jetstorm **** Slipstream **** Jazz **** Blurr *** Team Skullgirls **** Filia Medici ***** Samson **** Adam **** Andy Anvil **** Annie **** Avery **** Beowulf **** Big Band **** Black Egrets **** Cerebella **** D. Violet **** Delilah **** Dr. Avian **** George Bomb **** Irvin **** Isaac **** King Franz **** Leduc **** Leviathan **** Lonesome Lenny **** Minette **** Molly **** Mrs. Victoria **** Ms. Fortune **** Painwheel **** Panzerfaust **** Peacock **** Roxie **** Squigly **** Stanley **** The Last Hope **** Tommy Ten-Tons **** Umbrella **** Yu-Wan ** Rowan Freemaker ** Kordi Freemaker ** Zander Freemaker ** R0-GR ** R0-HK ** Thel' Vadam ** Rtas 'Vadum ** N'tho 'Sraom ** Usze 'Taham ** Tul 'Juran ** Kola 'Baoth ** Spartans (Halo series) ** Covenant Arbiters (Halo series) ** Covenant Elites (Halo series) ** Star Butterfly ** Marco Diaz ** Pace Freemaker ** Lena Freemaker ** Moxie Freemaker ** Ka Pao ** Mundu ** Kim Possible ** Ron Stoppable ** Rufus ** Wade ** Monique ** Athena ** Dudley Puppy ** Kitty Katswell ** The Chief ** Keswick ** T.U.F.F. Troopers ** Autobots (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Hotshot (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Jetfire (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Landmine (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Wing Saber (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Scattorshot (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Red Alert (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Override (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Clocker (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Overhaul (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Leobreaker (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Backstop (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Snarl (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Scourge (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Undermine (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Brimstone (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Evac (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Crosswise (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Lugnutz (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Metroplex (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Drill Bit (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Quickmix (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Menasor (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Vector Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Jolt (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Six-Speed (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Reverb (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Safeguard (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Cobybot (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Longrack (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Signal Lancer (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Buzzsaw (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Skyfall (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Downshift (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Armorhide (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Blurr (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Cannonball (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Excellion (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Repugnus (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Smokescreen (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Swerve (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Chromia (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Hightail (Transformers: Cybertron) ** Autobots (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Optimus Prime (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Bumblebee (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Jazz (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Ironhide (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Ratchet (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Sideswipe (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Jolt (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Skids (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mudflap (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Arcee (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Chromia (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Elita-One (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Jetfire (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Wheelie (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Brains (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mirage (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Wheeljack (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Leadfoot (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Roadbuster (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Topspin (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Hound (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Drift (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Crosshairs (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Grimlock (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Strafe (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Slug (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Scorn (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mini-Grimlock (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mini-Stafe (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mini-Slug (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Hot Rod (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Sqweeks (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Cogman (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Canopy (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Daytrader (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Trench (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Bulldog (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Lieutenant (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Cliffjumper (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Brawn (Transformers 2007 film series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film series) *** Leonardo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Master Splinter (TMNT 2014 film series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Vern Fenwick (TMNT 2014 film series) ** Lloyd Garmadon (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Kai Smith (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Nya Smith (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Jay Walker (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Sensei Wu Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Bruce Wayne/Batman (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) ** Dick Grayson/Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** Alfred Pennyworth (The LEGO Batman Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) ** Barbara Gorden/Batgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** Justice League (The LEGO Movie) *** Superman (The LEGO Movie) *** Hal Jorden/Green Lantern (The LEGO Movie) *** Wonder Woman (The LEGO Movie) *** Aquaman (Jason Momoa) (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Aquaman (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Cyborg (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Martian Manhunter (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** The Flash (The LEGO Movie) *** Apache Chief (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Black Canary (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Black Vulcan (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Cyborg (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Green Arrow (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Hawkgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Hawkman (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Samurai (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Wonder Dog (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Gleek (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Wonder Twins (The LEGO Batman Movie) **** Zan (The LEGO Batman Movie) **** Jayna (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** Wonder Woman (Minidoll) ** Wonder Woman (DUPLO) ** Gandalf the Grey (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) ** Larry Poppins ** Michelangelo (The LEGO Movie) ** SpongeBob SquarePants (Super Brawl series) ** Monkey (Super Brawl 2) ** Lance (Super Brawl 3) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel's Iron Man (anime series) ** Eddie Brock/Blade (Marvel's Blade (anime series) ** X-Men (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Wolverine (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Cyclops (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Professor X (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Storm (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Beast (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Armor (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Emma Frost (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Deadpool (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Captain Britain (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Archangel (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Colossus (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Nightcrawler (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Rogue (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) *** Phoenix (Marvel's X-Men (anime series) ** Tenkai Knights *** Guren Nash *** Ceylan Jones *** Chooki Mason *** Toxsa Dalton *** Mr. White *** Gen *** Beni ** Saitama ** Tatsumaki ** Genos ** King ** License-less Rider ** Fubuki ** Hero Association ** Suiry ** Bomb ** Dr. Kuseno ** Silver Fang ** Glasses ** Torako's Owner ** Ball-Chinned Kid ** Flashy Flash * World of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow ** James Rogers ** Francis Barton/Hawkeye ** Hank Pym, Jr./Wasp ** Azari ** Torunn * World of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ** Thomas the Tank Engine ** Edward the Blue Engine ** Henry the Green Engine ** Gordon the Big Engine ** James the Red Engine ** Percy the Small Engine ** Toby the Tram Engine ** Duck the Great Western Engine ** Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines ** Oliver the Great Western Engine ** Emily the Beautiful Engine ** Murdoch the Strong Engine ** Arthur the LMS Tank Engine ** Mavis the Quarry Diesel ** BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel ** Daisy ** Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins ** Fergus the Traction Engine ** Annie and Clarabel ** Old Slow Coach ** Stanley ** Stepney ** Bertie ** Terence ** Butch ** Trevor the Traction Engine ** Caroline ** Harold ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty ** Duncan ** Duke ** Fearless Freddie ** Mighty Mac ** Luke ** Bertram ** Ivo Hugh ** Molly the Yellow Engine ** Rosie ** Lady ** Belle Millie ** Stephen ** Bash and Dash the Logging Locos ** Ferdinand the Logging Loco ** Hiro ** Flynn ** Connor ** Caitlin ** Stafford ** Winston the Red Car ** Victor ** Kevin the Crane ** Dennis ** Charlie the Purple Engine ** Billy ** Salty ** Porter ** Harvey ** Ashima ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver the Excavator ** Kelly ** Buster the Steam Roller ** Nelson ** Den ** Dart ** Paxton ** Norman ** Sidney ** Neville ** Captain ** Owen ** Merrick ** Hank ** Flora ** Pip and Emma ** Jinty and Pug ** Green Arrow ** Iron Duke ** Wilbert the Forest Engine ** City of Truro ** Rajiv ** Yong Bao ** Vinnie ** Carlos ** Raul ** Shane ** Frieda ** Axel ** Gina ** Etienne ** Ivan ** Merlin ** Hurricane ** Frankie ** Theo ** Lexi ** Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) ** Lily (Mara Wilson) ** C. Junior (Michael E. Rodgers) ** Patch (Cody McMains) ** Burnett Stone ** Sam the Virginian Steam Tender Engine ** Mike and Rex and Bert * World of Lucky Star! ** Konata Izumi ** Kagami Hiiragi ** Tsukasa Hiiragi ** Miyuki Takara * World of K-ON! ** Yui Hirasawa ** Mio Akiyama ** Ritsu Tainaka ** Tsumugi Kotobuki ** Azusa Nakano * World of The Book of Life ** Manolo Sánchez ** María Posada ** Joaquín Mondragon ** Pepe Rodríguez ** Pancho Rodríguez ** Pablo Rodríguez ** Xibalba ** La Muerte * World of Shrek ** Shrek ** Princess Fiona ** Donkey ** Pinocchio ** Gingerbread Man ** Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Pigs ** Three Blind Mice ** Thelonious ** Dragon ** Queen Lillian ** Puss in Boots ** Doris ** Mongo ** Dronkeys ** Artie ** Captain Hook ** Headless Horseman ** Cinderella ** Snow White ** Sleeping Beauty ** Farkle, Fergus and Felicia * World of The Seven Deadly Sins ** Meliodas ** Diane ** Ban ** King ** Gowther ** Merlin ** Escanor * World of LEGO Bionicle ** Alternate Teridax ** Ancient (BIONICLE) ** Axonn ** Balta ** Botar ** Dalu ** Dume ** Ekimu ** Elemental Creatures ** Gali ** Garan ** Great Beings ** Gresh ** Helryx ** Hydraxon ** Iruini ** Jaller ** Kazi ** Keetongu ** Kopaka ** Krika ** Lesovikk ** Lewa ** Lhikan ** Mantax ** Mata Nui ** Matau ** Matoro ** Maxilos (BIONICLE) ** Miserix ** Narmoto ** Nikila ** Nokama ** Onua ** Pewku ** Piruk ** Pohatu ** Spinax ** Tahtorak ** Tahu ** Takadox ** Takanuva ** Takutanuva ** Tanma ** Toa ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Ignika ** Toa Inika ** Toa Mangai ** Toa Mata ** Toa Metru ** Turaga ** Umbra ** Vakama ** Whenua * World of Toriko ** Toriko ** Starjun ** Komatsu ** Tom ** Coco ** Sunny ** Zebra ** Ichiryu ** Rin ** Terry Cloth * World of Amphibia ** Anne Boonchuy ** Sprig Plantar ** Polly Plantar ** Hop Pop Plantar ** Marcy * World of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** Haru Shinkai ** Eri Karan ** Torajirou Asuka ** Rei Katsura ** Yujin Ozora * World of Galaxy Angel ** Milfeulle Sakuraba ** Ranpha Franboise ** Mint Blancmanche ** Forte Stollen ** Vanilla H ** Chitose Karasuma * World of Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Milo James Thatch ** Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ** Preston B. Whitmore ** Gaetan Moliére ** Vincenzo Santorini ** Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez ** Wilhelmina Packard ** Jedidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth ** Obby ** Kashekim Nedakh ** Atlanteans * World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Haruhi Suzumiya ** Kyon ** Yuki Nagato ** Mikuru Asahina ** Itsuki Koizumi * World of Ranma 1/2 ** Ranma Saotome ** Akane Tendo ** Shampoo ** Ukyo Kuonji ** Cologne ** Ryoga Hibiki ** Kosaichi Kuno ** Mousse ** Tatewaki Kuno ** Nabiki Tendo ** Kasumi Tendo ** Genma Saotome ** Soun Tendo * World of Gintama ** Sakata Gintoki ** Shimura Shinpachi ** Kagura (Gintama) * World of Persona 3 ** Makato Yuki ** Kotone Shiomi ** Aigis ** Koromaru ** Akihiko Sanada ** Fuuka Yamagishi ** Junpei Iori ** Ken Amada ** Mitsuru Kirijo ** Yukari Takeba ** Shinjiro Aragaki ** Metis ** Chidori Yoshino ** Ryoji Mochizuki * World of A Certain Scientific Railgun ** Mikoto Misaka ** Kuroko Shirai ** Kazari Uiharu ** Ruiko Saten * World of LEGO Exo-Force ** Hikaru ** Takeshi ** Ryo ** Ha-Ya-To ** Tank Gunner ** Hitomi ** Sensei Keiken * World of Disney's Descendants ** Mal ** Evie ** Jay ** Carlos ** Ben ** Audrey ** Jane ** Lonnie ** Jordan ** Ally ** Doug ** Chad ** Ally ** Ruby ** Aziz ** Anxelin ** Li Shang Jr. ** Freddie Facilier ** Pin ** Gordon ** Herkie ** Bashful Jr. ** Opal ** Sleepy Jr. ** Tiger Peony ** Uma ** Harry Hook ** Gil ** Celia Facilier ** Squeaky and Squirmy Smee ** Harriet Hook ** CJ Hook ** Sophie ** Arabella ** Derek ** Shy ** Crabby ** Cheerful ** Snoozy ** Doc II ** Gesundheit "Gus" ** Yzla ** Hadie ** Diego de Vil ** Claudine Frollo ** Harry ** Jace ** Big Murph ** Eddie Balthazar ** Hermie Bing ** Mad Maddy ** Anthony Tremaine ** Artie ** Gordon ** Hadie ** Herkie ** Faylinn Chime ** Offspring ** Pin ** Tiger Peony ** Ginny Gothel ** Gaston Jr. ** Gaston III ** Claudine Frollo ** Harold ** Jason ** Big Murph * World of The World Ends with you ** Neku Sakuraba ** Shiki Misaki ** Joshua ** Beat ** Rhyme * World of Chaotic ** Tom Majors ** Kaz Kalinkas ** Sarah Laurence ** Peyton Touhey * World of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Valkyrie ** Kazuto Tokino ** Prince Cherub Tokino ** Hydra ** Sanada ** Akina Nanamura ** Rika Tokino ** Cat-Girl Maid Squad *** Keiko *** Aiko *** Yuko *** Eiko ** Chorus ** Laine ** Spot ** Mar ** Mur ** Mehm ** Inarba ** Nesty ** Pharm * World of Despicable Me ** Felonious Gru ** Lucy Wilde ** Margo Gru ** Edith Gru ** Agnes Gru ** Dru Gru ** Dr. Nefario ** Minions ** Silas Ramsbottom ** Fritz ** Valerie Da Vinci * World of Elder Scrolls ** Champion of Cyrodiil ** Cyrus (Redguard) ** Eternal Champion ** Fugitive (Blades) ** Hero of Kvatch ** Last Dragonborn ** Master Tunnel Rat ** Nerevarine ** Soul of Conflict ** The Agent ** The Apprentice (Battlespire) ** The Forgotten Hero ** The Hero Cycle ** Vestige ** Aela the Huntress ** Aela's Companions ** Akatosh ** Aldmeri Dominion (Elder Scrolls Online) ** Aranea Ienith ** Arngeir ** Athis ** Azura (Elder Scrolls) ** Barbas ** Benor ** Blades (Elder Scrolls) ** Brelyna Maryon ** Brynjolf ** Captain Metilius ** Companions ** Dawnguard ** Delphine (Elder Scrolls) ** Dibella ** Dovahkiin ** Durnehviir ** Esbern ** Farkas ** Galmar Stone-Fist ** General Tullius ** Greybeards ** Grim Shield ** Hadvar ** Hermaeus Mora ** Hero of Kvatch ** Imperial Legion ** J'zargo ** Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ** Jarl Elisif the Fair ** Jenassa ** Karliah ** Kharjo ** Kodlak Whitemane ** Legate Rikke ** Lydia (Elder Scrolls) ** Mara (Elder Scrolls) ** Marcurio ** Meridia ** Mjoll the Lioness ** Neloth ** Nerevarine ** Nightingales ** Nine Divines ** Njada Stonearm ** Odahviing ** Onmund ** Paarthurnax ** Peryite ** Ralof ** Ria ** Serana ** Shadowmere ** Sheogorath ** Skjor ** Stormcloaks ** Talos (Elder Scrolls) ** Torvar ** Ulfric Stormcloak ** Ulliceta gra-kogg ** Valdimar ** Vilkas ** Ysgramor * World of Mass Effect ** Commander Shepard (Paragon) ** Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ** Garrus Vakarian ** Liara T'Soni ** Jeff "Joker" Moreau ** Thane Krios ** Javik ** Urdnot Wrex ** Urdnot Grunt ** EDI ** Samara ** Legion ** Kasumi Goto ** Miranda Lawson ** Mordin Solus ** James Vega ** Kaidan Alenko ** Ashley Williams ** Jacob Taylor ** David Anderson ** Admiral Steven Hackett ** Samantha Traynor ** Steve Cortez ** Aria T'Loak ** Nyreen Kandros ** Zaeed Massani ** Jack * World of Inazuma Eleven ** Mark Evans ** Axel Blaze ** Jude Sharp ** Shawn Froste ** Nathan Swift ** Arion Sherwind ** Victor Blade ** Riccardo Di Rigo ** Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin ** Sonny Wright ** Elliot Ember ** Heath Moore * World of Tokyo Underground ** Rumina Asagi ** Ruri Sarasa ** Chelsea Rorec ** Ginnosuke Isuzu ** Sui ** Shiel Messiah ** Emily Ronolf ** Jilherts Micheat ** Kourin ** 04 * World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor ** Sofia the First ** Queen Miranda ** King Roland II ** Prince James ** Princess Amber ** Aunt Tilly ** Sir Bartleby ** Jade ** Ruby Hanshaw ** Lucinda ** Princess Hildegard ** Princess Clio ** Mia (Sofia the First) ** Robin (Sofia the First) ** Whatnaught ** Baileywick ** Trolls ** Grotta ** Princess Vivian ** Crackle ** King Marcus and Queen Cecily ** Princess Jun ** Prince Jin ** Prince Khalid ** Prince Zandar ** King Habib and Queen Farnaz ** Baileywick ** Cedric the Sorcerer ** Meg and Peg ** Prince Desmond ** Wilbur the Wombeast ** Oona ** Cora ** Sven ** Praline ** Freedo ** Prince Hugo ** Electra ** Gwen (Sofia the First) ** Lady Joy ** Lord Gilbert ** Sir Dax ** Boo ** Princess Zooey ** Princess Lani ** Whiskers ** Winter ** Wu-Chang ** Jade Jaguar ** Tizzy ** Button ** Benngee ** Brody ** Mossy ** Carol of the Arrow ** Jane (Sofia the First) ** Fluke ** Slim ** Shelly ** Flip ** Princess Kari ** Jasper (Sofia the First) ** Onyx and Opal ** Spruce ** Ballerina ** Muck ** Gunk and Grime ** Mazzimo ** Sergeant Fizz ** Kazeem ** Flinch ** Elfonso ** Olaf ** Miss Nettle ** Calista ** Merlin ** Cordelia the Conjuror ** Barley ** Sassofras ** Professor Zacharias Fleeber ** Gemina and Argus ** Sir Jaxon ** Willawing ** Kai (Sofia the First) ** Princess Charlotte ** Zinessa ** Wendell Fidget ** Mandy ** Morris ** Piccolo (Sofia the First) ** Professor Pecullian ** Dragons of Enchancia ** Sea Monsters ** Prisma ** Malachite and Fig ** Skye ** Azurine ** Orion ** Vega ** Chrysta ** The Hoodwinks ** Ms Candoo ** Princess Ivy ** Roma ** Lily (Sofia the First) ** Indigo (Sofia the First) ** Cinder ** Sizzle ** The Duchess ** Giggling Goblin ** Princess Cassandra ** Captain Quivers ** Nerissa ** Nigel ** Princess Elena ** Princess Isabel ** Francisco ** Luisa ** Mateo ** Migs, Luna, and Skylar ** Naomi Turner ** Gabe ** Armando ** Higgins ** Doña Paloma ** Zuzo ** Alacazar ** Rafa ** King Toshi ** Noblins Charoca ** King Juan Ramón ** Prince Alonso ** Yacalli ** Professor Mendoza ** King Lars ** King Raja ** King Joaquin ** Cristina ** Carmen and Julio ** Doña Angelica ** Chief Zephyr ** Nico ** Avion ** Ciela ** Senorita Marisol ** Quique, Amara ** Sir Cassius ** Daniel Turner ** Scarlett Turner ** Olivia ** Cacahuate ** King Verago ** Quita Moz ** Antonio Agama ** Rico Villalobos ** Princess Valentina ** Amaláy ** Dulce ** Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella ** Cruz ** Bobo ** Prince Marzel ** Princess Marisa ** Cuco ** Tomiko ** Professor Ochoa ** Zuni, Maya, and Lom ** Lama, Hool, and Qapa * World of Middle School Moguls ** Celeste ** Valeria ** Yuna ** Winnie ** Mrs. Pierre ** Finn ** Mina ** Josie * World of Demon Slayer ** Tanjiro Kamado ** Nezuko Kamado ** Zenitsu Agatsuma ** Inosuke Hashibira ** Kanao Tsuyuri ** Kiriya Ubuyashiki ** Kanata Ubuyashiki ** Giyu Tomioka ** Mitsuri Kanroji ** Obanai Iguro ** Sanemi Shinazugawa ** Gyomei Himejim * Special Fire Force Company 8 ** Akitaru Ōbi ** Arthur Boyle ** Iris (Fire Force) ** Lisa Isaribi ** Maki Oze ** Shinra Kusakabe ** Takehisa Hinawa ** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Viktor Licht ** Vulcan Joseph * Special Fire Force Company 1 ** Leonard Burns ** Karim Flam ** Foien Li ** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Onyango * Special Fire Force Company 2 ** Gustav Honda ** Taguchi ** Takeru Noto * Special Fire Force Company 3 ** Giovanni ** Flail ** Mirage * Special Fire Force Company 4 ** Sōichirō Arg ** Pan Ko Paat ** Ogun Montgomery ** Karin * Special Fire Force Company 5 ** Hibana(Captain) ** Tokuyama ** Conehead ** 3 Angels of the 5th ** Tōru Kishiri * Special Fire Force Company 6 ** Kayoko Huang ** Asako Arg * Special Fire Force Company 7 ** Benimaru Shinmon ** Konro ** Hikage ** Hinata ** Axel (Power Players) ** Masko ** Bearbarbarian ** Galileo ** Slobot ** Zoe (Power Players) ** Andrew (Power Players) ** Carlota Casagrande ** Carlos Jr. Casagrande ** Carlino Casagrande ** Carlitos Casagrande ** Sid Chang ** Adelaide Chang ** Luz ** Eda ** King (The Owl House) ** Senku Ishigami ** Taiju Oki ** Yuzuriha Ogawa ** Gen Asagiri ** Ryusui Nanami ** Chrome ** Kohaku ** Kinro ** Ginro ** Suika ** Ruri (Dr. Stone) ** Kaseki ** Turquoise ** Magma ** Soyuz ** Jasper (Dr. Stone) ** Namari ** Guy (Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) ** Sam (Green Eggs and Ham (TV series) * World of Ojamajo Doremi ** Doremi Harukaze ** Hazuki Fujiwara ** Aiko Seno ** Onpu Segawa ** Momoko Asuka ** Hana-chan (alias: Hana Makihatayama) ** Pop Harukaze * World of PriPara ** Laala Manaka ** Mirei Minami ** Sophy Hojo ** Sion Tōdō ** Dorothy and Reona West ** Aroma Kurosu ** Mikan Shiratama ** Gaaruru ** Hibiki Shikyoin ** Falulu ** Fuwari Midorikaze ** Non Manaka ** Chiri Tsukikawa ** Pepper Taiyo ** Kanon ** Junon ** Pinon ** Cosmo Hojo ** Ajimi Kiki ** Meganee Akai ** Jewlie ** Jewlulu ** Janice ** Kuma ** Usagi ** Unicorn ** Neko ** Toriko ** Usacha ** Ham * World of Love Live ** Honoka Kōsaka ** Kotori Minami ** Umi Sonoda ** Hanayo Koizumi ** Rin Hoshizora ** Maki Nishikino ** Nico Yazawa ** Nozomi Tojo ** Eli Ayase * World of The Idolmaster ** Haruka Amami ** Chihaya Kisaragi ** Yukiho Hagiwara ** Yayoi Takatsuki ** Ritsuko Akizuki ** Azusa Miura ** Iori Minase ** Makoto Kikuchi ** Ami and Mami Futami ** Miki Hoshii ** Hibiki Ganaha ** Takane Shijou ** Producer ** Jun'ichirō Takagi ** Junjirō Takagi ** Kotori Otonashi ** Yūtarō Takagi ** Ai Hidaka ** Eri Mizutani ** Ryō Akizuki ** Minori Ishikawa ** Manami Okamoto ** Leon ** Shika ** Tōma Amagase ** Hokuto Ijūin ** Shōta Mitarai ** Takao Kuroi ** Uzuki Shimamura ** Rin Shibuya ** Mio Honda ** Kanako Mimura ** Chieri Ogata ** Miku Maekawa ** Anzu Futaba ** Riina Tada ** Minami Nitta ** Ranko Kanzaki ** Anastasia ** Miria Akagi ** Rika Jougasaki ** Kirari Moroboshi ** Mika Jougasaki ** Kaede Takagaki ** Mizuki Kawashima ** Nana Abe ** Natsuki Kimura ** Sae Kobayakawa ** Miho Kohinata ** Mayu Sakuma ** Airi Totoki ** Akane Hino ** Hina Araki ** Haruna Kamijō ** Chie Sasaki ** Aki Yamato ** Shizuku Oikawa ** Koume Shirasaka ** Sachiko Koshimizu ** Nao Kamiya ** Aiko Takamori ** Syoko Hoshi ** Yuko Hori ** Karen Hojo ** Yuki Himekawa ** Yui Ohtsuki ** Rina Fujimoto ** Karin Domyoji ** Sanae Katagiri ** Nina Ichihara ** Suzuho Ueda ** Ayame Hamaguchi ** Tamami Wakiyama ** Emi Namba ** Kaoru Ryuzaki ** Momoka Sakurai ** Ryo Matsunaga ** Fumika Sagisawa ** Arisu Tachibana ** Syuko Shiomi ** Kanade Hayami ** Frederica Miyamoto ** Yuka Nakano ** Yumi Aiba ** Yukari Mizumoto ** Noriko Shiina ** Shiki Ichinose ** Takumi Mukai ** Shin Sato ** Yoshino Yorita ** Nono Morikubo ** Miyu Mifune ** Asuka Ninomiya ** Kyoko Igarashi ** Yuuki Otokura ** Mirei Hayasaka ** Yuzu Kitami ** Hiromi Seki ** Haru Yuuki ** Tomoe Murakami ** Hajime Fujiwara ** Atsumi Munakata ** Hikaru Nanjo ** Kako Takafuji ** Hinako Kita ** Producer (The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) ** Manager Imanishi ** Chihiro Senkawa ** Master Trainer ** Veteran Trainer ** Trainer ** Rookie Trainer ** Mishiro Executive Director ** Mai Hidaka ** Ayane Suzuki ** Reiko Ozaki ** Sōichi Takeda ** Yumeko Sakurai * World of Yuki Yuna is a Hero ** Yuna Yuki ** Mimori Togo/Sumi Washio ** Fu Inubozaki ** Itsuki Inubozaki ** Karin Miyoshi ** Sonoko Nogi ** Gin Minowa * World of Senran Kagura ** Asuka ** Ikaruga ** Katsuragi ** Yagyu ** Hibari * World of Puella Magi Verse ** Madoka Kaname ** Homura Akemi ** Mami Tomoe ** Sayaka Miki ** Kyubey ** Kyoko Sakura ** Kazumi Subaru ** Umika Misaki ** Kaoru Maki ** Saki Asami ** Satomi Usagi ** Niko Kanna ** Michiru Kazusa ** Oriko Mikuni ** Kirika Kure ** Yuma Chitose ** Erika Mamiya ** Sasa Yuuki ** Komaki Asako ** Koito Asako ** Akira Namekata ** Miyuki Nagatsuki ** Rina ** Mio ** Suzune Amano ** Arisa Narumi ** Chisato Shion ** Haruka Kanade ** Matsuri Hinata ** Kanami ** Tsubaki Mikoto ** Kanata Kanade ** Iroha Tamaki ** Yachiyo Nanami ** Tsuruno Yui ** Felicia Mitsuki ** Sana Futaba ** Momoko Togame ** Kaede Akino ** Rena Minami ** Kuroe * Max Goof * Peg Pete * P.J. Pete * Pistol Pete * Alex Russo * Justin Russo * Max Russo * Harper Finkle * Theresa Russo * Jerry Russo * Zeke Beakerman * Mason Greyback * Juliet van Heusen * Dean Moriarty * Professor Crumbs * Hugh Normous * Kelbo Russo * Felix * Abercrombie Zombie * Taylor Hathaway * Miles Preston * Louie Preston * Frankie Hathaway * Michelle Hathaway * Ray Preston * Meadow * Emma Alonso * Andi Cruz * Jessie Novoa * Desdemona * Agamemnon * Ramona * Lily * Jax Novoa * Maddie Van Pelt * Mia Black * Ursula Van Pelt * Ben Davis * Ethan Prescott * Luke Archer * Gracie Walker * Sean De Soto * Cameron Masters * Kim Sanders * Alex O'Connell * Rick O'Connell * Evy O'Connell * Jonathan Carnahan * Ardeth Bey * Fadil * Yanit * The Minotaur * Jack O'Connell * Jin-Wu * Wander * Sylvia * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Goddard * Nick Dean * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Jack Fenton * Maddie Fenton * Dani Fenton/Dani Phantom * Valerie Gray * Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Frida Suárez * Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Grandpapi/Puma Loco * Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa * El Tigre I * Dark Leopard * Golden Leon * Mighty Cheetar * Justice Jaguar * Flama Dama * Iron Piñata * Gordo Gordo * Silver Sombrero * The Industrialist * Cosmic Cleopatra * El Cucharón * Seventh Samurai * Davi Roccco/Albino Burrito * Mr. Blik * Gordon Quid * Waffle * Horvis * Kimberly (Catscratch) * Tak * Jeera * Banutu Jibolba * The Chief (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Lok * Keeko * Zaria * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Nora Wakeman * XJ-1 * XJ-2 * XJ-3 * XJ-4 * XJ-5 * XJ-6 * XJ-7 * XJ-8 * Brad Carbunkle * Tuck Carbunkle * Sheldon Lee * Vega * Drab * Shell * Tuff * Misty * Squish * Orion (My Life as a Teenager Robot) * Emperor Kuzco * Pacha * Kronk * Chicha * Chaca * Tipo * Yupi * Bucky the Squirrel * Malina * Guaka * Yatta * Guaka * Furi * Mata * Rudy * Skipper * Kowalski * Rico * Private * King Julien XIII * Maurice * Mort * Marlene * Mason and Phil * Roger * Max/"Moon-cat" * Manfredi and Johnson * Ginormica/Susan Murphy * B.O.B. * The Missing Link * Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. * General Monger * Coverton * Sqweep * Sta'abi * Po * Tigress * Viper * Crane * Monkey * Mantis * Master Shifu * Storming Ox * Croc * Soothsayer * Oogway * Nu Hai * Jing * Bao * Fan Tong * Dak * Leyla * Winger * Summer * Burple * Cutter * Aggro * Heatey * Sizzle * Jim Lake Jr. * Toby Domzalski * Claire Nunez * Blinky Galadrigal * AAARRRGGHH!!! * Draal * Vendel * Eli Pepperjack * Mary Wang * Darci Scott * Steve Palchuk * Nomura * Stricklander * Merlin * Dictatious Galadrigal * Aja Tarron * Krel Tarron * Varvatos Vex * She-Ra/Princess Adora * Glimmer * Angella * Bow * Seahawk * Perfuma * Frosta * Castaspella * Netossa and Mermista * Waldo (Where's Waldo? series) * Wenda * Wizard Whitebeard * Dewey Duck * Huey Duck * Louie Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Della Duck * Webby Vanderquack * Launchpad McQuack * Lena De Spell * Bentina Beakley * Duckworth the Butler * Ludwig Von Drake * Gyro Gearloose * Manny (DuckTales) * Mrs. Emily Quackfaster * Gladstone Gander * Violet Sabrewing * Bubba the Caveduck * Daisy Duck * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard * Honker Muddlefoot * J. Gander Hooter ** Justice Ducks *** Gizmoduck *** Morgana Macawber *** Neptunia *** Stegmutt * José Carioca * Panchito Gonzalez * Xandra * April Duck, May Duck, and June Duck * Ari the Aracuan Bird * Humphrey the Bear * Baloo * Kit Cloudkicker * Rebecca Cunningham * Molly Cunningham * Wildcat (TaleSpin) ** Rescue Rangers *** Chip *** Dale *** Zipper *** Monterey Jack *** Gadget Hackwrench * Bumblelion * Butterbear * Eleroo * Moosel * Hoppopotamus * Rhinokey * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * C-3PO (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Yoda (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Padme Amidala (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Mace Windu (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Ki-Adi Mundi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Shaak Ti (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Aayla Secura (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * K'Kruhk * Tarr Seirr * Sha'A Gi * Captain Fordo * ARC Troopers * Captain Typho (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * San Hill * Clone Troopers (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Paxi Sylo * Kit Fisto (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Barriss Offee (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Luminara Unduli (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Daakmen Barrek * Commander Cody (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Adi Gallia (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Agen Kolar (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Even Piell (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Plo Koon (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Saesee Tiin (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane * Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Katie "Pidge" Holt * Hunk * Princess Allura * Veronica (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Maggie Pesky * Rayna Cartflight * Maria Monarch * Eugene and Wendell * Gym Shorts Kid * Melvin Stinkelton * Brad Montergoe * Aldrin Pesky * Pupert Pesky * Chauncey Pesky * Frieda Pesky * Bella Pesky * Wildwing Flashblade * Nosedive Flashblade * Duke L'Orange * Mallory McMallard * Tanya Vanderflock * Grin Hardwing * Canard Thunderbeak * Phil Palmfeather * Captain Klegghorn * Thrash & Mookie * Bernie "Buzz" Blitzman * Dr. Huggerman * Borg * B.R.A.W.N. * Baby (Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series) * Tai Kamiya * Sora Takenouchi * Matt Ishida * Izzy Izumi * Mimi Tachikawa * Joe Kido * T.K. Takaishi * Kari Kamiya * Davis Motomiya * Yolei Inoue * Cody Hida * Ken Ichijoji * Meiko Mochizuki * Agumon * Biyomon * Gabumon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon * Veemon * Hawkmon * Armadillomon * Wormmon * Meicoomon * Willis (Digimon: The Movie) * Terriermon (Digimon: The Movie) * Lopmon (Digimon: The Movie) * Kokomon * Takato Matsuki * Rika Nonaka * Henry Wong * Jeri Katou * Kazu Shioda * Kenta Kitagawa * Suzie Wong * Ai * Mako * Ryo Akiyama * Guilmon * Renamon * Terriermon * Leomon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Lopmon * Impmon * Cyberdramon * Calumon * Riley Ohtori * Alice McCoy * Dobermon * Takuya Kanbara * Koji Minamoto * Zoe Orimoto * Tommy Himi * J.P. Shibayama * Koichi Kimura * Bokomon and Neemon * Marcus Damon * Thomas H. Norstein * Yoshino Fujieda * Keenan Crier * Richard Sampson * Miki Kurosaki * Megumi Shirakawa * Homer Yushima * Kristy Damon * Spencer Damon * Agumon (Digimon Data Squad) * Gaomon * Lalamon * Falcomon * Kudamon * PawnChessmon (Black) * PawnChessmon (White) * Kamemon * Biyomon (Digimon Data Squad) * BanchoLeomon * Cherrymon * Mikey Kudo * Angie Hinomoto * Jeremy Tsurgi * Christopher Aonuma * Nene Amano * Tagiru Akashi * Ewan Amano * Airu Suzaki * Old Clock Shop Man * Shoutmon * Ballistamon * Dorulumon * Starmons * Cutemon * Beelzemon * Greymon (Digimon Data Squad) * MailBirdramon * Sparrowmon * Monitamon * Mervamon * Dracomon * Cyberdramon * Deckerdramon * Dondokomon * Chibitortomon * Wisemon * Jijimon * Puppetmon * Gumdramon * Damemon * Beastmon * Knightmon and PawnChessmon * Clockmon * Penny Proud * Oscar Proud * Trudy Proud * Suga Mama Proud * BeBe & CeCe Proud * Puff the Dog * Zoey Howzer * Sticky Webb * Dijonay Jones * LaCienega Boulevardez * Felix Boulevardez * Sunset Boulevardez * Michael Collins * Bobby Proud * Papi Boulevardez * The Gross Sisters (Nubia, Gina, and Olei Gros) * T.J. Detweiler * Vince LaSalle * Michael "Mikey" Blumberg * Gretchen Grundler * Ashley Spinelli * Gus Griswald * Stitch * Lilo Pelekai * Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Pleakley * Nani Pelekai * David Kawena * Gantu * Reuben * Cobra Bubbles * Kick Buttowski * Gunther Magnuson * Jackie Wackerman * Brad Buttowski * Brianna Buttowski * Harold Buttowski * Honey Buttowski * Wade * Kendall Perkins * Rock Callahan * Billy Stumps * Boom McCondor * Scarlett Rosetti * CatDog * Winslow Thelonious Oddfellow * Daggett Doofus "Dag" Beaver * Norbert Foster "Norb" Beaver * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Doppy Doppweiler * The Emperor (Planet Sheen) * Nesmith * Princess Oom * Aseefa * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Aang * Appa * Katara * Momo * Sokka * Tenzin * Toph * Zuko * King Bumi * Bumi * Gyatso * Hakoda * Iroh * Kya * Suki * Kuzon * Ty Lee * Mai (Avatar) * Korra * Southern Water Tribe * Order of the White Lotus * Tonraq * Senna * Naga * Asami Sato * Mako * Bolin * Pabu * Tenzin * Bumi * Pema * Katara * Zuko * Lin Beifong * Jinora * Ikki * Meelo * Rohan * Kya * General Iroh * Tarrlok * Desna and Eska * Bhanti Tribe * Iroh * Raava * Suyin Beifong * Opal * Toph Beifong * Oswald "Otto" Rocket * Regina "Reggie" Rocket * Sam "Squid" Dullard * Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez * Ray "Raymundo" Rocket * Tito Makani * Eliza Thornberry * Nigel Thornberry * Marianne Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Debbie Thornberry * Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * The Mandalorian * World of My Scene (series) ** Madison ** Chelsea ** Nolee ** Delancey ** Kenzie ** Kennedy ** Nia ** Jai ** Byrant ** Hudson ** Sutton ** Ellis ** Tyson * Ginger Foutley * Dodie Bishop * Macie Lightfoot * Darren Patterson * Carl Foutley * Robert Joseph "Hoodsey" Bishop *** Mane Six (G4.5) ** Princess Twilight Sparkle (G4.5) ** Pinkie Pie (G4.5) ** Rainbow Dash (G4.5) ** Applejack (G4.5) ** Rarity (G4.5) ** Fluttershy (G4.5) ** Spike (G4.5) Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Otto Octavius * Olivia "Liv" Octavius * Discord * Ramses de Nile * Master Splinter (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Master Yen Sid * Master Eraqus * Master Xehanort * Malvaron Grimm * Tazma Grimm * Doug Hadderstorm * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * King Sombra * Luster Dawn * Almighty Tallest ** Almighty Tallest Red ** Almighty Tallest Purple * Starlight/Kamen Rider Proto Mantis * Wiz Kid/Kamen Rider Kikai 01 * Ragamuffin * Dirk Thistleweed * Baewatch * Cranky Doodle * Lavender Lace/Kamen Rider Mage * Fuchsia Blush/Kamen Rider Mage * Heath Burns/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Sigma * Kiwi Lollipop/Kamen Rider Twin Hopper * Supernova Zap/Kamen Rider Proto Twin Hopper * Laurel Jade * Peppermint Azure * Duke Suave * Max Steele * Oxford Brush * Coffee Rush * Doodle Bug * Manestrum * Waldo Whereabout/Ziku Soldier Waldo (formerly)/Kamen Rider Degaside * Brim Marco/Kamen Rider Albino Build * Stella Sparkles * Ginger Specs * Chase Reverb * Teddy T. Touchdown * Mile Nile * Indigo Wreath * Simon * Roman * Sofia * Hunter Hedge/Geiztrooper Hunter * Gold Rush * Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch ** Babs Seed ** Pickle Barrel ** Barley Barrel * Cutie Mark Crusaders (MLP: Friendship is Magic) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Rainbow Rabbid Speed * Rumble * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Roger Baxter * Mr. Maellard * Mr. Gar * * * * * * * Cruise * Smash * Jax * Commander Shaw * General Burke * Betty Burke * Ben Burke * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * Sky Beak * Ocean Flow * * * Shino Hisanaga * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Muriel Bagg * Eustace Bagg * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Ronaldo Fryman/Kamen Rider Zero * Jane (Steven Universe) * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * King Kai * Bubbles * Gregory * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Goten * Trunks * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Mr. Satan * Videl * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Cyrus Borg * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Raichi Hoshimiya * Noeru Otoshiro * Orihime Mitsuishi * Johnny Bepp * Naoto Suzukawa * Tiara Yumesaki * Nagaoka * Hikaru Moroboshi * Anna Hibiki * Momoko Yachigusa * Dave Satō * Tamagorō Miwa * Tamaki Enjōji * Ken Mayuzumi * Chiharu Hachiya * Qrow Branwen * Sun Wukong * Mata * All Might * Nezu * Shota Aizawa * Hizashi Yamada * Sekijiro Kan * Chiyo Shuuzenji * Nemuri Kayama * Thirteen * Ken Ishiyama * Ectoplasm * Snipe * Higari Maijima * Ryo Inui * Lunch Rush * Endeavor * Hawks * Best Jeanist * Edgeshot * Kamui Woods * Ryukyu * Gang Orca * Mt. Lady * Sir Nighteye * Centipeder * Bubble Girl * The General * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Ken Roberts * Louisa Roberts * Mr. Santiago * Maria Santiago * Rosa Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Frida Puga Casagrande * Stanley Chang * Becca Chang * Hugh Neutron * Judy Neutron * Ebenezer Wheezer * Martha Wheezer * Mr. Estevez * Gennai Villains * Shocker.Net ** Great Leader of Shocker/Another Geiz ** Dodo Assassin ** Clone Mario/Another Decade 2.0 ** Ambassador Hell/Metal Garagaranda/Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O ** General Black/Metal Hiruchameleon/Kamen Rider False Build ** Doctor Shinigami/Metal Ikadevil/Kamen Rider Proto Blood ** Colonel Zol/Metal Wolf Man/Kamen Rider Blood Primal ** Ren Amagasaki/Kamen Rider Lovelica ** Hiryu Kakogawa/Another Zi-O Ohma Form ** Mephiles the Red/Another 1 ** Mephiles the Blue/Another 2 ** Mephiles the Yellow/Another V3 ** Mephiles the Green/Another Riderman ** Mephiles the Orange/Another X ** Mephiles the Cyan/Anopther Amazon ** Mephiles the White/Another Stronger * Shocker Soldiers * Lost Guardians * Guardian LXXIX Wearables * Ground Wound Guardians Series * Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) ** Super Smash Bros. Series *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Pikmin (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) *** Dungeon Quest (series) *** Banjo & Kazooie *** Bomberman (series) *** Shovel Knight (series) *** Shantae (series) ** My Little Pony Series *** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony (G1) *** My Little Pony Tales *** My Little Pony: Pony Life ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Film) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Minecraft *** Minecraft: Story Mode *** Minecraft Dimensions ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Craig of the Creek *** Clarence (series) *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) *** Ben 10: Onmiverse *** Scooby-Doo (series) *** Code Lyoko (series) *** Infinity Train *** Twelve Forever *** Evil Con Carne *** Johnny Test *** Out of Jimmy's Head *** The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *** Party Wagon *** Class of 3000 *** The Secret Saturdays *** Robotomy *** Cow and Chicken *** Apple & Onion *** Level Up (American TV series) *** Squirrel Boy ** Nickelodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Avatar: The Legend of Korra *** Danny Phantom *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Hey Arnold! *** ChalkZone *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** The Casagrandes *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *** TUFF Puppy *** Breadwinners *** Sanjay and Craig *** Rugrats *** The X's *** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *** Wonder Park *** The Thundermans *** Henry Danger *** Knight Squad *** Rabbids Invasion *** Rocko's Modern Life *** The Casagrandes *** Middle School Moguls *** The Haunted Hathawys *** Every Witch Way *** WITS Academy *** El Tigre: The Adventures if Manny Rivera *** Tak and the Power of Juju *** Catscratch *** My Life as a Teenage Robot *** CatDog *** The Angry Beavers *** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *** Planet Sheen *** Fanboy & Chum Chum *** Rocket Power *** The Wild Thornberrys *** As Told By Ginger ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** The 7D *** Wander Over Yonder *** American Dragon Jake Long *** Kim Possible *** Amphibia *** Atlantis: The Lost Empire (series) *** Disney's Descendants *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella (series) *** Sleeping Beauty (series) *** The Little Mermaid (series) *** Beauty and the Beast (series) *** Aladdin (series) *** Pocahontas (series) *** Mulan (series) *** The Princess and the Frog *** Tangled *** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) *** Frozen (series) *** Moana (series) *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens *** The Owl House *** Goof Troop *** Darkwing Duck *** Legend of the Three Caballeros *** TaleSpin *** The Wuzzles *** Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *** The Buzz on Maggie *** Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series *** The Proud Family *** Disney's Recess *** Marvel Comics **** Avengers **** Guardians of the Galaxy **** X-Men **** Fantastic Four *** Star Wars Franchise **** Star Wars: Clone Wars **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Stars Wars: Rebels **** Star Wars: Resistance **** LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars **** The Mandalorian *** Phineas and Ferb *** Milo Murphy's Law *** Star vs. The Forces of Evil *** Sofia the First *** Elena of Avalor *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens *** Wizards of Waverly Place *** The Emperor's New School *** Lilo & Stitch: The Series *** Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil ** RWBY ** BlazBlue ** Azure Trigger (series) ** Little Witch Academia ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Kamen Rider X *** Kamen Rider Amazon *** Kamen Rider Stronger *** Skyrider *** Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Kamen Rider ZX *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider ZO *** Kamen Rider J *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Amazonz *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Super Sentai Series *** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Battle Fever J *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *** Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger *** Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ** Metal Heroes Series *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto *** B-Robo Kabutack *** Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ** Ultraman Series *** Ultraman *** Ultraseven *** Return of Ultraman *** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Leo *** The☆Ultraman *** Ultraman 80 *** Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *** Ultraman: Towards the Future *** Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *** Ultraman Zearth *** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Gaia *** Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Neos *** Ultraman Cosmos *** ULTRAMAN *** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Mebius *** Ultraseven X *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Ginga S *** Ultraman X *** Ultraman Orb *** Ultraman Geed *** Ultraman R/B *** ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) *** Ultraman Taiga ** Pretty Cure Series *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Healing' Good Pretty♡Cure ** Aikatsu! Series *** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu Stars! *** Aikatsu Friends! *** AIkatsu on Parade! ** DC Comics *** Justice League ** Undertale ** Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Sly Cooper (series) ** LEGO Series *** NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitsu *** Legends of CHIMA *** Nexo Knights *** The LEGO Movie *** LEGO Friends *** LEGO Elves *** LEGO Exo-Force *** LEGO BIONICLE ** The World Ends With You ** Shonen Jump Series *** Dragon Ball Z *** Naruto *** One Piece *** Toriko *** Yu-Gi-Oh! *** Gin Tama *** My Hero Academia *** Bleach *** Yu Yu Hakuso ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba ** Fire Force ** Dr. Stone ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Series ** Despicable Me Series ** Elder Scrolls Series ** Inazuma Eleven Series ** Mass Effect Series ** A Certain Scientific Railgun Series ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Lucky Star! ** K-ON! ** Fairy Tail ** Fate Series *** Fate/stay night *** Fate/Grand Order ** Digimon Digital Monsters Series *** Digimon Adventure *** Digimon Adventure 02 *** Digimon Tamers *** Digimon Frontier *** Digimon Savers *** Digimon Xros Wars *** Digimon Universe: App Monsters ** UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Chaotic Series ** The Seven Deadly Sins ** Power Rangers Series *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Masked Rider ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Book of Life ** DreamWorks Animation *** Shrek (series) *** How To Train Your Dragon (series) *** The Penguins of Madagascar *** Monsters vs. Aliens (TV series) *** Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *** Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny *** DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders *** Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia *** 3Below: Tales of Arcadia *** She-Ra and the Princesses of Power *** Where's Waldo? (TV series) *** Voltron: Legendary Defender ** Digimon Series *** Digimon Adventure *** Digimon Adventure 02 *** Digimon Tamers *** Digimon Frontier *** Digimon Data Squad (Savers) *** Digimon Adventure tri. Songs * I See the Light (Starlight and Nick ver.) Quotes For more quotes, go to here. Trivia * It is revealed that Amaterasu was friends with Summer Solstice and FrankIe. * Nick became Starlight's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Kassidy Vale and Kazzyy Vale are cousins. * Mephiles the Dark meets his brothers, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Cyan and White. * Blueberry Cake and Captain Planet gives Curly Winds became the new assistant leader of Equestria Girls. * It is revealed that Keito Myokoin and Geiz Myokoin are ancestors. * World of Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Chouseishin, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu!, World of Zero-One and World of Ultraseven X are merging into World of Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Chouseishin, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu!. Gallery 77855505 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider 00 77855505 p1.jpg|Kamen Rider 00 Overheat Mode ELUpf4KUUAAucmI.jpg|Kamen Rider False Build Kamen Rider Lovelica.jpg|Kamen Rider Lovelica D1CNnSdVYAACDmp.jpg|Lost Guardians D9RYY BU0AAsQHI.jpg|Guardian LXXIX Wearables D9RY2-kU0AETJwj.jpg|Ground Wound Guardians Divided3196.jpg|Herocave F59hBr.jpg|Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Sally Acorn and Rotor the Walrus C23qsfqXcAANUT-.jpg|Classic Rotor the Walrus, Classic Bunnie Rabbot, Classic Sally Acorn and Classic Antoine D'Coolette Tsukuyomi, Susanoo and Amaterasu.jpg|Tsukuyomi (Fox), Susanoo and Amaterasu 108009433ce04a6d36c09e73a5161ee0.jpg|Rikudou Sennin Sonic with everyone.jpg|Ama-Tsu-Mara, Takami-Musubi-No-Kami, Ame-No-Minaka-Nushi-No-Kami, Inoshishi, Benzai-Ten, Toyotama-Hime, Kami-Musubi-No-Kami, Izanagi, Izanami, Awashima and Hiruko X720.jpg|Starlight shows Nick a picture of her and Norman are dating Fair Flyer.jpg|Nick gives Starlight a Amusement Park Land Fair Flyer Amusement Park Land Fair.jpg|Amusement Park Land Fair Everything For Your Partner Sign.jpg|Everything For Your Partner Love You Very Much Envelope.jpg|Love You Very Much Envelope Rarity strutting down the street EG2.png|Norman shows Blueberry Cake a picture of him and Starlight are dating RT Ren Akiyama Profile.png|Master Gold DIcqk-XUwAADXnM.jpg|Beep-O 2.0 D0dc80eda11f91aa3eb354fe7f5c5984.jpg|SupaMerge 2.0 Red A.I.M.S. ShotRiser.jpg|SGAII-RD ShotRiser Chibi rider sprite den o vega form by malunis-d5yenj5.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form D gvVhMW4AU1k7r.png|Ryutaju KR-Accel Yellow Signal Version.png|Kamen Rider Accel Signal Form ELPalRdUEAAFK8D.jpg|Kamen Rider Mega Birth EKxlZTWUcAEH6OX.jpg|Victory Lockseed EK0NxP1UcAAZj50.jpg|Kamen Rider Gridon Victory Arms EKDxkJlUwAA2QDV.jpg|Kamen Rider V-Mach EG Y8ywUcAESF0w.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom ZX Damashii 70386800 p0 master1200.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Special Gashat 400-in-One Gashat.jpg|400-in-One Gashat Nu20le10byt11.jpg|Puzzler Gashat Dual gashat baron something by ramendriver dbiei6u-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Knight Baron Gamer Level 50 and Mash Baron Gamer Level 50 Omega genius form build by build rabbit tank dcx3rg4-fullview.jpg|Omega Trigger Dd8i1b3-91e0571f-776e-40ad-85df-7a17eb5d098d.png|Cross-Z Thunder Knuckle Dd7v7z7-c15737c3-e09b-4936-b625-932a72c6b4fa.png|Kamen Rider Grease-Rogue D20jkujVAAEB1Rc.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Sunrise 71387469 p0 master1200.jpg|Serpent Evolbottle Dw4DFUjU0AAHO5X.jpg|Killbus Fullbottle Ddgj7co-6c7bbd1a-c6af-4ca7-83fb-a88ee1ff8bf9.png|Zero-One Shooting Wolf Form Ridewatch 20190425 093930.jpg|Kamen Rider GeizTrinity Oma zi o miridewatch by spectrayt ddlabpj-fullview.png|Oma Zi-O Miridewatch 8ef5e7ce1d57ff927b06ace3653afa5b.jpg|001 Ridewatch Accel Signal Ridewatch.jpg|Accel Signal Ridewatch KR01-Storming Penguin Progrise Key.png|Storming Penguin Progrise Key KR01-Zero-Onestormingpenguin.png|Kamen Rider Zero-One Storming Penguin EF6m9OFVAAEb7xx.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Swimming Ray (Prototype) EF9Z95YVAAEcUuH.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Stronging Clay (Prototype) EGL85gtUcAIClXp.jpg|Crystal Box Dv-86t-U8AA1C8O.jpg|Purple Lost Fullbottles EKsxuZuUcAAQlaZ.jpg|Dodo Assassin 68728018 p0 master1200.jpg|Dark Chaos Trigger DdDuSSrV4AEDJPH.jpg|Sclash Fullbottle (Prototype) EEf0-C7UYAAG7L1.jpg|Phantom Fullbottle (Prototype) GP-General Black.jpg|General Black (World of Zero-One) Space Ikadevil.jpg|Metal Ikadevil Urga profile.jpg|Metal Wolf Man Ddc9j30-09fe317d-116e-4e5a-8db3-c33a9a707437.png|Another Decade Watch 2.0 Dd8tfov-83fa1036-ca8c-4558-b71a-3b7b4b0d634d.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O D9Q9w21VAAAoMXw.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Blood D95xeePUcAEHAiX.jpg|Kamen Rider Blood Primal Another Geiz Watch, Another Zi-OTrinity Watch and Another Woz Watch.jpg|Another Geiz Watch 80997866f4381eefd629aa6201efd9f3.jpg|Another Geiz Dda61v9-2b24a4be-9be3-4a3a-8079-fea400c298c3.png|Another Nigo F8a36e95d706bfb18047dc069e22822b99d0f269 hq.jpg|Mephiles the Red (First), Mephiles the Blue (Second), Mephiles the Yellow (Third), Mephiles the Green (Fourth), Mephiles the Orange (Fifth), Mephiles the Cyan (Sixth) and Mephiles the White (Seventh) ELUpf4GU0AEMj7W.jpg|False Build Ridewatch Dd8tq6u-675b69ee-8343-4ef9-a9a5-03b7dc5d39fe.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O II Dd8ts5j-7d7dd512-b145-4c6a-ac59-7945ae5f34ba.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-OTrinity Dd8tsgq-ec488f10-f9a3-4526-ada3-a9df62889c26.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Grand King Ddbskos-66f119b3-789b-4fde-b8b2-9e5c2b7bc471.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O G4Armor Ddbprk0-1d6e9e67-3d5b-4d66-aa59-e79c741d0d59.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O RyugaArmor Ddbni3e-a0586921-fd70-454f-a0ad-c1438250f7de.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O OrgaArmor Ddbmuc0-8a254b93-ec8a-4a2e-a295-26581e0546f1.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O GlaiveArmor Ddb326e-27a1c883-3f54-483a-8a9d-944777eed30d.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O KabukiArmor Ddb0f5n-7f34ccf5-bf55-4bfa-8925-71459a7a9f36.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Dark KabutoArmor Ddayrc4-0d8202ac-a3d2-49bc-95fb-29497ab323a5.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Nega Den-OArmor Ddastq5-f073d5f0-37c4-4339-8108-1681801c3bc0.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Dark KivaArmor Dd8wo15-ba52c157-c24b-464a-9294-c1299a436ff0.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Dark DecadeArmor Ddaqhdy-facfacf7-002c-4c27-89ce-324d7eb395a6.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O EternalArmor Dd9v0yb-606aafd3-0834-46a8-9561-060f7d1c74ea.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O PoseidonArmor Kamen rider dark zi o ikarus armor by jk5201 ddam7gf-fullview.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O IkarusArmor Dd9pccd-87b0fa2b-7534-4747-bf72-22daf91f75c5.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O SorcererArmor Dd9olgr-9d83c1b0-be13-4a58-99cd-2d399ca34829.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Bujin GaimArmor Dd9fz9m-e309dadc-84e0-46fb-ba48-20bbbb1e8039.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Gold DriveArmor Dd9e17j-e4e4cc88-ebac-4839-af12-9b1afaf40996.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O Dark GhostArmor Dd9ba1v-81104e4b-ab55-41d4-9c00-9bde07ab8265.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O CronusArmor Dd98ndi-14640315-35f7-4b01-91fc-73c4e89c3f7e.png|Kamen Rider Dark Zi-O EvolArmor Brave Proto Quest Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Brave DJwijSEVAAAp-GW.jpg|Proto Toki Meki Crisis Gashat DFlQp3DUwAAKOcT.jpg|Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Volleyball 111.png|Blueberry Cake's Ribbon Wand Proficiency Volleyball 113.png|Cherry Crash, Aqua Blossom, Rose Heart, Velvet Sky, Sophisticata, Sophie Sophisticated, Crystal Lullaby, Frosty Orange and Ginger Owlseye's Fan Proficiencys EJvfQRPU0AARwWi.jpg|Another 1 Watch Another 1 visual.jpg|Mephiles the Red as Another 1 KSLVKSP-Le croisement.png|RPM Guardian Morphers Ddlghke-59cec2ff-b0d1-42ac-8862-0a488bd23e9e.png|Zion's Sword of Galar Keyblade Dddsge9-2a6840bb-70ec-4e40-acfb-47da6929f7dd.png|RealxEyez 01 Keyblade ECxophCUYAAfx I.jpg|Another Evol Black Hole Form Ddld16k-3af5d9c1-a292-430f-8cbd-a1dd6b7caefb.png|Gorilla Gauntlets Ddle3au-245bc88c-78d7-401f-872c-22786c121512.png|Jackrabbit BootsEEqaFhjUcAEYRaQ.jpg|Kamen Rider Degaisde Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth